Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu
by KyungXe
Summary: COMPLETED!Sequel dari UNTITLED, silahkan baca itu dulu sebelum baca ini. Dan setelah Kyungsoo muncul akankah Chanyeol bisa meraih bahagianya?. Akan ada kejutan dari Chanyeol disetiap chapternya (kuharap kau terkejut) karena kamu tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dia alami setelah Kyungsoo pergi. / it's Chansoo and Hunkai story, BxB, Mpreg, DLDR!
1. prolog

Prolog

Kamu tak pernah tahu.

Sequel from Untitled.

Terima kasih untuk cinta yang kalian beri pada Untitled, mumumu

.

.

.

Sebuah BMW berwarna hitam terlihat menepi disebuah taman yang cukup ramai dengan berbagai macam jenis orang. Sang pemilik mobil kemudian turun lalu mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah bangku fasilitas berwarna putih. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan merasa iri.

 _Aku juga ingin tertawa seperti mereka._

 _Namja_ itu menghembuskan nafas lalu memejamkan mata.

Dia menghirup dalam udara disore hari yang menyegarkan. Angis musim semi bertiup pelan menggoyangkan rambut hitamnya.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Entah pada siapa dia berucap.

Matanya tertutup rapat namun tak menutup buliran airmata keluar.

Ya dia menangis.

Setiap sore ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai entah kenapa dia akan duduk ditaman ini sekitar 30 menit untuk mengenang seseorang. Dengan mata terpejam dia mengingat wajah orang itu yang sudah mulai buram, terkikis oleh waktu.

Kalau sudah seperti ini dia hanya bisa menangis merasa tak berdaya.

Melihat foto tak akan sama karena kertas itu tak bisa bergerak.

" _Ahjussi_."

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka begitu mendengar suara kecil nan merdu didekatnya.

 _Mata itu..._

Seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir dua menatap sang _namja_ dengan kedua bola matanya yang bulat.

" _Ahjussi_ , kenapa kau menangis?"

 _Namja_ itu tak mampu berkata. Kemampuan berbicaranya seakan hilang karena terpesona dengan sepasang bola mata yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Hyeona!"

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran gadis itu mendekat. _Namja_ itu makin tertegun. Dia seperti melihat dirinya saat kecil dalam sosok bocah laki-laki yang kini berdiri didepan gadis itu.

"Bukankah kata _mommy_ bilang jangan berbicara dengan orang asing? Kau tak ingat?" ucap sang bocah laki-laki.

"Aku ingat _Oppa_ , hanya saja _ahjussi_ ini terlihat sedih. Dia menangis dalam tidur, Hyeona hanya ingin menghiburnya." jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Hyeona itu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Keduanya masih berdebat tentang siapa yang benar. Hyeona tak mau disalahkan sementara sang bocah laki-laki tak mau dikalahkan.

Entah kenapa _namja_ yang kini menatap lekat pada mereka merasakan suatu getaran dalam hatinya. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang melihat bagaimana Hyeona merajuk pada _Oppa_ nya.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_ jangan tertawakan kami." teriak Hyeona dengan berkacak pinggang.

Bukannya berhenti, _namja_ itu malah semakin tertawa keras yang menyebabkan bukan hanya Hyeona yang kesal melainkan _Oppa_ nya juga ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

Ohh betapa lamanya dia tak tertawa seperti ini.

"Hyeona, Hyeowon!"

" _Mommy_!"

Kedua bocah itu menghambur, memeluk seorang _namja_ dengan rambut coklat yang menatapnya curiga.

" _Mom_ , _ahjussi_ ini nakal. Dia menertawakan aku dan _Oppa_ padahal aku ingin menghiburnya tadi." adu Hyeona pada _namja_ yang dia panggil _Mommy_.

 _Mommy_ hanya menghembuskan nafas, sudah tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya "maafkan anak-anakku Tuan."

 _Namja_ itu segera berdiri lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, justru mereka sedang menghiburku." aku sang _namja_ yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari "mommy".

"Ohh begitu, baiklah sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau mereka menggangu sore Anda Tuan..."

"Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Jongin, Oh Jongin."

Keduanya lalu berjabat tangan.

"Dan siapa malaikat kecil ini hmm" Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi badan kedua anak itu.

"Namaku Hyeona, salam kenal _ahjussi_."

Chanyeol mematung melihat senyuman itu. Kalau tadi hanya mata gadis ini yang begitu mirip dengan _pujaan hatinya_ kini senyumnya juga mirip.

 _That heart shapped lips._

"Yaa! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hyeona karena aku Hyeowon tidak akan mengijinkan _ahjussi_ dekat-dekat dengan adikku."

Lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mematung melihat bagaimana bentuk wajah Hyeowon yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Bahkan telinganya panjang seperti dirinya.

"Chanyeol ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin buka suara karena dia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memucat.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap Jongin, "mereka anak-anakmu?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat keterkejutan dalam wajah Jongin tapi menghilang sebelum _namja_ itu menjawab, "iya mereka anak-anakku."

 _Tapi kenapa mereka begitu mirip denganku dan denganya?_

.

.

.

Kabuuurrrr...

Segini aja dulu, namanya juga prolog euy,,

Kalau mau nambah silahkan tinggalkan jejak, mueehehehhhe

Comments are love for me^^


	2. Chapter 1

Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu

Park Chanyeol. Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others

Angst, hurt comfort.

Chaptered

T

Terima kasih sangat untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberi dukungan untuk ff ini.

Happy reading all^^

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah gedung megah yang merupakan kantornya. Dia bekerja dibidang properti yang khusus memasarkan tanah ataupun bangunan diberbagai daerah. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun dia sudah memimpin perusahaan yang bisa dibilang besar. Hebat bukan?

" _Sajangnim_ , nanti jam 11 Anda ada _meeting_ dengan pembeli dari Australia." ucap Nam Xena, sekretaris pribadinya.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman sebelum masuk keruangannya. Sebuah ruangan terbesar digedung ini dengan latar hamparan Seoul yang begitu gemerlap tanpa penghalang karena dindingnya menggunakan kaca transparan.

 _Namja_ tampan itu langsung membuka file yang berada di tumpukan pertama. Dilanjutkan kedua lalu selanjutnya namun sepertinya tumpukan itu tak ada habisnya. Kadang dia melewatkan makan siang karena terlalu sibuk, atau dia akan menyuruh Xena membelikan makan siang untuknya yang akan dia abaikan sampai makan malam tiba. Namun anehnya dia sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang.

Tampan, muda dan tentu saja kaya, idaman setiap mertua bukan?

Tapi percayalah tak ada kata cinta dalam hidup Chanyeol sekarang. Hidupnya hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas, _meeting_ sana sini, lalu tidur beralaskan apa saja karena kadang dia tertidur dimeja kerja.

Monoton.

Sebenarnya banyak yang menawarkan cinta untuknya, ayolah dia terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan bagi orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi tak satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Baginya hanya ada satu cinta dalam hatinya yang kini entah dimana.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Mr. Andrew." Chanyeol berkata sambil menjabat tangan seorang _bule_ dari Australia yang baru saja selesai _meeting_ dengannya.

Andrew membuka suaranya, "kuharap kerjasama kita berjalan lancar Mr. Park." yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan dan senyum tipisnya. Setelah selesai dengan Andrew dia beralih pada sekretarisnya, Anna.

"Hotel Exo no.1236." bisik Anna ditelinganya sebelum gadis dengan rambut blonde itu pergi. Tak lupa dia mengayunkan pantatnya yang _sexy_ untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

"Wow! apakah dia baru saja menggodamu _Sajangnim_?" tanya Xena histeris. Menjadi sekretaris seorang Park Chanyeol selama 3 tahun membuat dia hapal betul kebiasaan sang bos. Dia tahu kalau Chanyeol tak bermain dengan cinta ataupun _sex_ tapi ini Anna, seorang _bule_ muda dengan tubuh _sexy_ yang harus Xena akui dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang _yeoja_ melihat penampilan Anna.

"Kau sudah siapkan apa yang kuminta untuk besok, Xe?"

Xena masih berdiri ditempatnya walaupun Chanyeol sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

 _Dia..dia me..menolaknya?_

Terkadang Xena heran, tipe seperti apa yang membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut. Artis seperti Irene, red velvet dia tidak mau, anak pejabat dia menolak dan sekarang disaat ada _bule_ didepan mata Chanyeol juga sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Chanyeol, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?"

Oke bukannya Xena mengada-ada, hanya saja kalaupun alasan Chanyeol menolak semua wanita itu karena dia gay Xena bisa menerimanya tapi yang jadi masalah adalah _yeoja_ itu tak pernah melihat bosnya berkencan dengan _namja_ manapun ataupun untuk _one night stand_ saja.

Jadi mungkin kan kalau Chanyeol suka dengan Xena?

Chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sang sekretaris.

"Xe..."

Sebelum _namja_ itu bersuara, Xena terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya setelah berlari kearahnya. "Chanyeol kumohon jangan menyukaiku. Kau memang tampan dan begitu mempesona tapi aku sudah punya Arthur. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianatinya, kau tahu sendiri aku susah payah mendapatkannya."

Sekedar informasi, Arthur adalah _manager_ pemasaran diperusahaan Chanyeol. Dia blasteran Kanada Korea. Xena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan _namja_ itu tapi sayang sekali waktu itu Arthur sudah mempunyai tunangan dan akan segera menikah. Singkat cerita tunangan Arthur kabur dan Xena ada disana untuk menghiburnya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon jangan..."

Tanpa peri kemanusiaan Chanyeol memukul kepala Xena, "jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama Nam Xena."

 _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa mengeluh sakit dan merengut. "Tsk, aku kan hanya menebak saja. Habisnya kau bahkan menolak Anna yang sangat seksi. Hanya ada dua alasan untuk itu, pertama kau gay dan kedua kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai." jelas Xena panjang lebar ditengah langkah kaki mereka menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir dihalaman restoran tempat mereka _meeting_ tadi.

 _Yeoja_ itu masih mengoceh walau kini mobil yang mereka naiki mulai meninggalkan restoran, "yang jadi masalah kau tak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan _namja_ manapun dan lagi setahuku kau tak punya kekasih. Jadi mungkin saja kan kau menyukaiku yang tak mungkin menerimamu jadinya kau menolak semua orang yang menawarkan cinta padamu."

Dalam hidup Chanyeol yang monoton terkadang dia bersyukur memiliki Xena sebagai sekretarisnya. _Yeoja_ itu memiliki sisi cerewet dan pemikiran-pemikiran konyol yang bisa menghibur Chanyeol. Untuk itulah dia memperbolehkan Xena menganggapnya sebagai teman ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

Chanyeol menatap _yeoja_ itu intens ketika mobil berhenti karena lampu merah.

Xene meneguk ludahnya mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari bosnya.

 _Ingat Arthur, ingat Arthur, ingat Arthur._ Rapal Xena dalam hati.

"Aku memang gay." Xena melotot mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi padanya. Mereka memang menghilangkan _rule_ seorang atasan bawahan ketika berdua tapi tak sekalipun Chanyeol terbuka padanya. "dan aku memang mempunyai seseorang dalam hatiku."

Bukankah harusnya dia senang?

Sama seperti ketika Xena mengingat ataupun menceritakan tentang Arthur, teman-temannya bilang tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya saking bahagianya tapi kenapa yang Xena lihat kesedihan dalam sepasanng mata coklat milik bosnya ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir?

Tiga tahun menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol selama ini tak membuat Xena tahu siapa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

27 November adalah ulang tahun Park Chanyeol. _Moment_ pergantian umur yang identik dengan pesta dan kado melimpah serta perasaan bahagia tak lagi Chanyeol dapatkan.

Khusus untuk tanggal ini sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dia merubah kebiasaannya menggelar pesta bersama teman-teman dan juga keluarganya. Dia tak lagi tersenyum lebar ketika berdoa seiring dengan padamnya lilin. Dia tak lagi menengadahkan tangan untuk menerima berbagai macam bentuk kado dari semua yang hadir dipestanya.

Tak ada lagi seperti itu.

Dengan memakai kemeja hitam dan celana hitam lalu setangkai bunga ditangannya dia menyusuri gundukan demi gundukan tanah yang menyimpan rangka tubuh manusia yang tak lagi bernyawa. Tak ada rasa takut walaupun dia tak berteman sekarang. Yang ada penyesalan mendalam yang semakin bertambah bersamaan dengan semakin terlihatnya gundukan tanah yang dia tuju.

 _Namja_ itu berlutut, memberikan salam pada rangka yang mungkin saja sudah tak berbentuk dimakan waktu.

" _Aboeji_." panggilnya lirih.

Bukan, bukan ayahnya yang berbaring didalam sana. Bukan ayah biologisnya yang kini dia tangisi. Kata orang tak perlu darah untuk menjadi keluarga. Dia memang bukan keluarga Chanyeol tapi dia sudah menganggap orang ini ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf." katanya disela tangis yang kini tak dapat dia bendung.

Kalau Xena dan orang diluar sana melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang mereka pasti akan tercengang. Park Chanyeol terkenal sebagai orang tak mempunyai perasaan, bukan dalam artian kejam. Dia jarang tersenyum, berbicara seperlunya bahkan bergaul saja hampir tak pernah. Chanyeol yang sekarang berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Maaf aku belum menemukannya."

Airmatanya masih mengalir, membasahi pipi tirusnya. Tak ada waktu untuk menyekanya karena otaknya fokus pada rasa sesal yang menggerogoti hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Chanyeol tahu kalau semua kata maafnya tak akan membangunkan sosok yang telah pergi, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain minta maaf, minta maaf dan minta maaf.

Akhirnya dia bangun, "aku pergi dulu _Aboeji_." lalu dia memberikan salam lagi sebelum menambahkan, "aku akan mengunjungi mereka dulu."

Angin berhembus seakan mengantar kepergian Chanyeol dari makam itu. Langkahnya lebih berat daripada waktu dia datang tadi karena dia tahu setelah ini dia masih akan menemui orang terkasih yang sayangnya tak sama seperti dulu.

Mereka memang masih bisa disentuh tapi seperti mati, ini lebih menyakitkan daripada menghadapi makam dimana Do Min Joo beristirahat.

.

.

.

Jongin mengitari ruangan yang akan dia beli untuk dijadikan kafe miliknya. Dalam otaknya sudah tergambar bagaimana tata ruang dari bangunan berlantai 2 yang terletak cukup strategis. _Namja_ berumur 30 tahun itu mantap untuk membeli bangunan ini walau suaminya sempat menolak, tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau dia tak berhasil menaklukkan suaminya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal suami, ternyata dia menelpon.

"Halo." sapanya dengan suara ceria. "Aku merindukanmu." Bibirnya mengerucut membayangkan betapa sepinya hidup yang dia jalani tanpa sang suami disampingnya.

Sambil mendengarkan sang suami berkata, Jongin berjalan kedepan untuk melihat bangunan apa saja yang ada didepan calon kafenya.

"Nde, mereka baik-baik saja. Ahh aku sampai bingung harus memberikan alasan apalagi pada anak-anak karena setiap saat mereka menanyakanmu dan juga dia." jelas Jongin ketika sang suami menanyakan tentang si kembar.

Sepasang mata miliknya menangkap sileut seseorang yang pernah dia temui kemarin. Dia memicingkan mata berharap memperjelas penglihatannya.

Diseberang sana dia seperti melihat Chanyeol berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Sayang, kau masih disana?"

"Ah iya, maaf aku seperti melihat temanku tadi."

Jongin yakin kalau _namja_ itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana postur tubuh Chanyeol walaupun mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, yang membuat dia mengerutkan kening adalah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu dirumah sakit yang terletak didepan kafenya?

Ah mungkin cek kesehatan.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu." Jongin memilih melanjutkan lagi obrolan dengan suaminya daripada memikirkan tentang Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak dia kenal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi _hyung_? kemarin bukannya kondisinya stabil?" sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri tapi dia tetap menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dengan harapan jawabannya akan berbeda .

Kim Junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho menghembuskan nafas, wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali dengan kantung mata yang menandakan jam tidurnya tak teratur.

"Ini sudah hampir 7 tahun Yeol, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku tak bisa menjamin berapa lama lagi jantungnya akan bekerja. Selama ini kita menahannya dengan memasangkan alat-alat itu ditubuhnya." Suho menjawab dengan raut muka sedih. Sebagai seorang dokter dia memang sudah biasa akan hal ini. Baginya kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan karena mau tak mau kematian adalah temannya di rumah sakit. Tapi berbeda jika kematian itu menyangkut pasiennya yang satu ini.

6 tahun silam dia mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ dengan postur tubuh bak model dan wajah tanpa cacat, datang padanya sambil memohon untuk menyelamatkan sang teman yang terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Sebagai dokter dia menolong tapi dia tak punya kuasa untuk hasil yang harus diterima pasien-pasiennya.

Suho menepuk pundak _namja_ yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, "tidakkah seharusnya kita..."

"Tidak,,," Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Dia belum mati _hyung_ , dia belum mati."

Selalu seperti ini akhirnya.

Dia akan menolak saran dari Suho lalu pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kalau sudah begini Suho hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik.

Dokter tampan itu kemudian memasuki kamar VVIP dimana seorang _namja_ terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang yang menopang tubuhnya untuk tetap hidup.

Bertahun-tahun melihat wajahnya walau tak pernah bertegur sapa membuat Suho merasa tak asing lagi. Dia seperti bertemu teman saja.

"Bangunlah, apa kau tak kasihan pada Chanyeol?"

Jawabannya tidak karena selama hampir 7 tahun _namja_ itu masih setia memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Xena memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut kencang.

"Minum dulu airnya, _darl_." Arthur menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak habis _yeoja_ itu.

Brak.

Suara benturan gelas dan meja kerjanya tercipta, "Aku bisa mati muda kalau seperti ini terus." katanya asal.

Bukannya khawatir pada sang kekasih Arthur _malah_ tertawa, "yakin mau mati muda, kita belum menikah _loh_."

Sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda tapi senyuman tak dapat dia tahan mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Arthur.

"Tahu tidak? kau 100x lebih cantik ketika tersenyum." tambah _namja_ blasteran itu sambil menaikturunkan alisnya. Dia sebenarnya bukan tipe _namja_ romantis tapi melihat Xena uring-uringan sejak seminggu yang lalu membuat dia membuang sedikit rasa malunya untuk menghibur sang terkasih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum kalau si bedebah Chanyeol itu tak masuk kerja selama seminggu tanpa kabar apapun." kata _yeoja_ itu dengan nada kesal, "ditambah klien itu yang terus-terusan menerorku."

"Eh, klien itu masih belum menyerah juga?" Arthur yang mengerti permasalahannya ikut bertanya.

Inilah enaknya punya kekasih satu profesi jadi bisa diajak diskusi.

"Dia tetap _ngotot_ untuk membeli bangunan itu secepatnya. Kupikir setelah kubilang kalau Chanyeol sedang cuti dia akan menyerah tapi ternyata dia terus menelponku menanyakan kapan Chanyeol masuk kantor." jelas Xena dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyebut namaku."

"Oh hai..." tadinya Arthur mau menyapa bosnya tapi Xena lebih cepat dalam menyapa _namja_ itu.

"Yaa!sakit Xe, lepas lepas."

Arthur hanya bisa meringis melihat Chanyeol yang dipukuli dengan gulungan kertas entah kertas apa.

Buk buk buk.

"Rasakan ini, siapa suruh menghilang selama seminggu tanpa kabar apapun. Kalau bisa kupecat, kupecat sekarang juga kau." amuk Xena tanpa berhenti memukuli bosnya. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau yang dia aniaya adalah orang yang bisa memecatnya kapan saja.

"Yaa minggir kalian!aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan bos kalian!" kalau yang ini bukan teriakan Chanyeol melainkan seorang _namja_ yang membawa dua anak disisi kanan dan kirinya dengan dua petugas keamanan didepannya. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih dengan pembuat onar diruangannya karena dia berhasil membuat Xena berhenti memukulinya. "Jangan halangi aku, dia sudah membuat janji denganku seminggu yang lalu tapi dia..."

"Jongin?" Chanyeol hanya asal sebut karena dia seperti mengenal suara orang itu.

" _Ahjussi_!" tapi dugaannya benar ketika matanya bertemu dengan senyuman berbentuk hati dari gadis berkuncir dua.

Katakan Chanyeol gila tapi dia merasa hidup ketika melihat senyuman itu.

 **TBC.**

Apakah Chanyeol sudah cukup menderita? masih ada kejutan untuk kedepannya, tunggu saja #evilsmirk

Dimanakah Kyungsoo? dihatiku #plak

Ehh, maaf karena saya menggunakan OC dalam ff ini daripada saya asal nyomot(?) nama, muehehehe

Ditunggu next ya semoga ga lama kek gini, huhuhu

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 2

Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu

Sequel from Untitled

Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others

Angst, Hurt comfort

Chaptered

T, Mpreg

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca, ngereview, klik tombol fav dan follow, mumumumu

Ini memang tak sempurna tapi tak usahakan layak untuk dibaca.#tearyeyes

Boleh ga kalian jangan panggil aku thor, berasa punya otot gede aku, hehehe

You can call me monster #plak kidding laahh you can call me Xe or unnie if you're under 91line.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Dulu sekali, Chanyeol suka melihat Kyungsoo waktu _namja_ itu tertidur. Dia tak akan berani melakukannya ketika Kyungsoo sadar karena Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tak membuat Kyungsoo curiga akan perasaannya.

Saat selesai dengan kegiatan ranjang mereka, seringnya Kyungsoo langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Kesempatan emas untuk Chanyeol.

Dia suka sekali menatap wajah tampan Kyungsoo, terutama bibirnya yang semanis madu.

Tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa berlama-lama menatapnya karena dia takut ketahuan Seungsoo ataupun orang tua Kyungsoo.

Katakan dia pengecut, Chanyeol hanya takut kalau semuanya terungkap maka dia akan kehilangan Kyungsoo karena bagaimanapun dia telah merusak Kyungsoo.. Hal terakhir yang ada di otaknya.

Baginya Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting diatas hal paling penting dihidupnya.

Jadi jangan tanyakan bagaimana hidupnya selama 7 tahun ini.

"Chan.. Chanyeol kau mendengarku?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya karena melihat tangan Jongin melambai-lambai didepan wajahnya.

"Eoh, tadi kau bilang apa?" tak biasanya dia tidak fokus masalah pekerjaan. Tapi bagaimana bisa fokus kalau si kembar Hyeona dan Hyeowon ada didepannya?

Jongin mendecih tak suka, "tsk, sudah membuang waktuku selama seminggu lalu tak mendengarkan aku bicara. Menyebalkan." ucapnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada.

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawanya yang dibalas Jongin dengan mata melotot.

"Maaf, maaf hanya saja anak-anakmu lucu sekali Jong. Aku gemas melihat mereka."

Mereka sudah sepakat untuk menghilangkan keformalan dalam berbicara, biar lebih akrab saja. Siapa sangka pertemuan mereka ditaman bukanlah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tak menyangka kalau akan terlibat bisnis seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang lucu? Apanya yang lucu?

Jongin menatap Hyeona dan Hyeowon yang sedang sibuk memakan es krim pemberian Chanyeol tadi.

"Aigoo,,Hyeona sayang makannya jangan belepotan." baru Chanyeol akan membersihkan mulut Hyeona dengan tisu namun si kecil Hyeowon berteriak, "yaa! jangan sentuh-sentuh adikku."

Ini yang dibilang lucu?

Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Kalau umur mereka masih 1/2 tahun tentu saja mereka lucu tapi begitu menginjak umur 3 tahun keduanya sudah mulai membuat pusing.

Ingin itulah, ingin inilah, mau kesanalah dan masih banyak lagi keinginan mereka. Belum lagi kalau sudah berkelahi, yang satunya menangis yang satunya ikut menangis. Kadang Jongin juga akan ikut menangis kalau mereka susah untuk didiamkan.

"Kau tak tahu saja tingkah nakal mereka. Aku dan suamiku sampai sakit kepala menghadapi mereka." kata Jongin sambil menyeka bekas es krim dimulut Hyeona karena Hyeowon melarang Chanyeol melakukannya

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di Kanada sebelum pulang kesini."

"Kanada? Jadi kau tidak tinggal disini sebelumnya?"

Jongin belum sempat menjawab karena ada telepon masuk di handphonenya.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Merasa tak enak mendengarkan obrolan Jongin entah dengan siapa, _namja_ jangkung itu memilih melempar senyum pada Hyeowon. Dia tertawa begitu bocah kecil itu melotot padanya.

"Sayang, mama ingin bicara dengan kalian."

 _Mama?_ Chanyeol penasaran dalam hati.

"Mama kapan kesini, Hyeona kangen sekali."

Chanyeol kali ini memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Katakan dia tak sopan tapi dia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang dia panggil mama.

Telepon beralih pada Hyeowoon, "mama, disini ada _ahjussi_ yang nakal. Dia juga sentuh-sentuh Hyeona." Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar aduan dari sang jagoan kecil.

Setelah Hyeowoon selesai, Jongin kembali memegang handphone.

"Pasti aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku juga rindu denganmu, cepatlah pulang."

"Tadi siapa? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya mama?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya begitu sambungan telepon itu diputus. Masa bodoh kalau Jongin menganggap dia kurang sopan. Dia hanya tak bisa menekan rasa penasaran tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan si kembar.

Jongin melemparkan senyumnya, "adikku." jawabnya singkat seolah tak mau memperpanjang perbincangan ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tak mau tahu, "oh, karena dia adikmu jadi mereka memanggilnya mama?"

Dan jawaban dari Jongin sungguh hanya semakin membuat Chanyeol tak tenang.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan masalah pembelian bangunan itu? Aku ingin segera membangun kafeku."

.

.

.

 _"Kita harus cari kemana lagi?" suara Seungsoo terdengar sungguh putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, adiknya sudah 3 hari tak pulang tanpa kabar. Bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi._

 _Sepasang matanya berkeliaran kekiri dan kanan jalan, dia seolah lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang mengemudi dengan membawa 3 nyawa._

 _Chanyeol disampingnya juga tak beda dengan Seungsoo walau dia lebih lincah menggerakkan mata dan kepalanya._

 _"Seungsoo, sebaiknya kita pulang. Siapa tahu Kyungsoo sudah pulang." Tuan Do berkata dari kursi belakang.  
Bukannya menuruti ayahnya, Seungsoo malah semakin menambah gas mobil, "tidak ayah, kemarin ayah juga bilang begitu tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo belum pulang. Apa ayah tak khawatir dengannya?"_

 _"Mana mungkin ayah tak khawatir dengannya!" Do Min Joo bersuara kelewat keras pada anaknya, "ayah bahkan ketakutan kalau besok menemukan dia dalam keadaan hanya tinggal nama." tambahnya dengan lirih._

 _Sungguh dia hanya ingin memeluk anak bungsunya dan membawanya pulang tapi Kyungsoo tak terlacak. Bantuan dari polisi juga belum membuahkan hasil._

 _"Semuanya ini salahku."_

 _Kedua Do itu menatap Chanyeol dalam diam seolah siap mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya._

 _"Kura.. Kurasa dia..dia marah karena mendengarku ken..kencan dengan Jessica."_

 _"Chanyeol jangan ngawur, Kyungsoo tak ada hak untuk marah denganmu." kata Seungsoo dengan mata tetap awas kedepan._

 _Sekarang atau tidak._

 _"Dia berhak Soo karena kami adalah sex buddies."_

 _Ckiiittt.._

 _Suara rem begitu memekakkan telinga ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol._

 _"Kalian apa! Coba ulangi!" emosi Seungsoo meledak._

 _"Kami sering melakukan sex.."_

 _Bugh._

 _"Brengsek kau!"_

 _Bugh._

 _Seperti kesetanan Seungsoo melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan diwajah Chanyeol._

 _"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol dia adikku dan kau dengan mudah mengatakan kalau kau menidurinya, DIMANA OTAKMU HAH!" cengkraman dileher Chanyeol makin menguat tapi dia sama sekali tak melawan. "Dan kau malah berkencan dengan Jessica padahal kau tahu aku menyukainya. SIALAN KAU PARK!"_

 _Chanyeol_ _pasrah kalau dia akan mendapatkan pukulan lagi tapi nyatanya dia salah._

 _Brak._

 _Seungsoo lebih memilih keluar dari mobil._

 _"Seungsoo tunggu!" diikuti ayahnya._

 _Mereka terbutakan oleh emosi hingga tak melihat truk dari belakang yang kemudian menghantam tubuh mereka tanpa ampun._

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriaknya ditengah malam. Disaat banyak pasang mata memejamkan mata, beristirahat tapi dia seringnya terjaga.

Bajunya basah oleh keringat dengan dada naik turun tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." racaunya pada kegelapan malam.

Andai saja malam itu dia diam, Seungsoo dan Min Joo pasti masih berdiri tegak. Andai saja malam itu dia diam, dia tak akan melihat bagaimana keluarganya meregang nyawa.

7 tahun tapi tak mampu menghapus ingatan tentang kejadian itu. Dia masih ingat betul setiap kata, tindakan yang terjadi malam itu. Seperti baru kemarin dia mengalaminya.

Ingin sekali dia memutar waktu lalu merubah takdir karena Chanyeol tak ingin berada disana.

Tapi kenyataannya berbeda.

Chanyeol disana, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh Seungsoo dan Do Min Joo terpental. Chanyeol disana, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan dia disana untuk menyaksikan Do Min Joo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berumur genap 50 tahun melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut stoking coklat dengan anggun. Ditangannya terdapat tas _gucci_ dengan harga selangit belum lagi setelan bajunya yang begitu meneriakkan kalau dia dari kalangan atas.

Xena sedang fokus dengan acara mewarnai kukunya ketika dia mencium parfum yang begitu dia hapal diluar kepala. Otomatis kepalanya mendongak.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

Dia langsung membuang kutex yang sialnya baru dia pakai sekali dengan harga selangit begitu dia melihat seorang wanita ah maksudku ibu dari bosnya.

"Di dalam Nyonya Park." jawabnya sambil menundukkan badan. Tiga tahun bekerja bersama Chanyeol membuat dia mau tak mau berhadapan dengan ibunya. Park Seunmi adalah wanita kaya seperti umumnya, elegan, cantik dan angkuh.

Dan siapapun orang pasti akan membencinya, yah termasuk Xena.

Baru saja _yeoja_ itu akan mengambil nafas yang tidak terkontaminasi parfun Seunmi –karena demi apa bau parfumnya seperti wangi lelehan gula, dan Xena lebih suka wangi perasan jeruk- tapi wanita itu kembali kehadapannya.

"Bukankah sekarang jam kerja, nona Nam?" tanyanya dengan wajah biasa saja tapi sungguh nadanya mengancam sekali.

"Ma..maafkan aku Nyonya." mau tak mau Xena membungkuk meminta maaf. Sebenarnya tak masalah dia mengecat kukunya karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai hanya saja dia ingin wanita ini cepat pergi dari hadapannya jadi lebih baik dia mengalah.

Baru setelah wanita itu masuk ruangan Chanyeol, Xena bisa bernapas lega.

.

.

"Untuk apa ibu kesini?" sungguh bukan sebuah kalimat tanya yang diinginkan seorang ibu ketika mengunjungi anaknya. Tapi kalau ibunya seperti ibunya Chanyeol sih kalimat ini yang paling halus.

Seunmi menduduki kursi didepan meja anaknya seakan dia tak mendengar kalimat dari anaknya, "well, tak ada yang berubah."

Chanyeol tahu kalau tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini pada ibu kandungnya sendiri tapi ikatan ibu dan anak rasanya sudah lama sekali terputus ketika wanita ini lebih memilih seorang bule dan meninggalkan dia, anaknya sendiri.

"Ibu aku sibuk jadi lebih baik ibu keluar." usir Chanyeol dengan halus.

Seunmi menulikan telinganya lagi, " _Restaurant_ Hotel Exo, besok malam jam 8. Jangan telat." katanya dengan tangan sibuk membuka kacamata.

"Ibu.." Chanyeol merasa kepala berdenyut, "sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menyusun kencan buta lagi untukku karena aku tak akan pernah datang."

Bukan Seunmi namanya kalau dia menyerah begitu saja, "Ibu janji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

"Bulan lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama Bu." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Seunmi mendesah,"itu karena kau tak mau datang Chanyeol."

"Aku tak akan pernah datang sampai kapanpun Bu." balas Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Seunmi mulai kesal dengan anak semata wayangnya yang sayang sekali susah diatur, "Lalu kau akan hidup seperti ini terus?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada naik satu oktaf, "kau semakin tua Chanyeol dan kau membutuhkan pendamping hidup."

"Aku tak perlu."

Mendengar jawaban dari anaknya membuat sang ibu tertawa kecil, "jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol, bilang saja kau masih menunggu _namja_ itu kembali."

Chanyeol diam karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Seperti dia masih hidup saja."

"IBU!" Chanyeol berteriak pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya tanpa takut terkena karma dikemudian hari.

"Apa? Sadarlah Park Chanyeol, dia mungkin saja sudah tak bernyawa jadi lanjutkanlah hidupmu."

Kata-kata Seunmi menghantamnya lebih keras dari pukulan bola basket yang mengenai kepalanya sewaktu dia SMA dulu. Sekuat apapun Chanyeol membantah dia tidak akan menang karena dia sendiri juga masih belum yakin yang mana yang benar. Dia atau ibunya.

"Kumohon pulanglah bu, aku sibuk." katanya kemudian.

Melihat anaknya yang menderita begini membuat ibu manapun merasa khawatir. Seunmi akui kalau dia dulu begitu jahat hingga tega meninggalkan putranya sendiri demi cinta yang ternyata semu. Dia merasa bersyukur Chanyeol mau menerimanya kembali disaat dia kembali ke Korea tanpa uang sepeserpun, dia bahagia anaknya memaafkan dirinya walau Chanyeol bisa membuangnya seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

Di bangga mempunyai Chanyeol yang sekarang telah sukses. Tapi sukses saja tak membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Dia pikir dengan mencarikan pendamping maka hidup anaknya akan lebih bahagia nyatanya sebanyak apapun yeoja maupun namja yang dia sodorkan pada Chanyeol jawaban dari anaknya tetap sama, tidak.

"Ini bukan salahmu nak, semua ini bukan salahmu." satu penyesalan terbesar Seunmi adalah dia tidak ada ketika Chanyeol benar-benar terpuruk. Anaknya sendirian menghadapi masalah hidupnya hingga kini dia menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda. "Semua yang terjadi pada keluarga Do sama sekali bukan salahmu Chanyeol."

 _Tapi nyatanya ibu salah._

"Bu..."

"Baiklah, Ibu pulang." merasa kalau Chanyeol tak akan menggubris kata-katanya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

"Oh ya,," wanita itu tak jadi membuka pintu dengan memilih menatap anaknya, "Ibu iri sekali pada Jin Ae, dia lebih sering bertemu denganmu daripada Ibu." Chanyeol hanya menatap ibunya minta maaf dan itu cukup membuat Seunmi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantor sang anak.

.

.

.

"Meja sudah beres semua, kursi kursi ah kursi masih kurang beberapa buah." Jongin sibuk menata kafenya yang sebentar lagi akan buka. Setelah menyelesaikan pembelian dengan kantor Chanyeol dia segera mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mendekor kafe seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Sekarang semuanya sudah mencapai angka 97% dalam waktu satu minggu, sedikit meleset sih dari prediksinya tapi tak apalah yang penting semua sesuai keinginannya.

"Jong Jong.." itu suara Minseok, pelayan baru yang ikut membantu Jongin menata ini dan itu. Dia bertemu dengan Minseok saat _namja_ yang ternyata lebih tua darinya itu sedang kebingungan mencari pekerjaan.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin tanpa menatapnya karena terlalu fokus dengan daftar apa saja yang dia butuhkan untuk kafe.

"Daritadi aku melihat ada satu _namja_ yang memperhatikan kafe ini dari luar Jong." kata Minseok membuka cerita, mau tak mau Jongin jadi penasaran. "kupikir hanya perasaanku saja tapi sampai sekarang sudah kuhitung ada 1 jam dia belum juga pergi dari depan kafe ini."

Jongin mengerutkan kening, masa iya dia punya fans?

"Coba kulihat dulu _Hyung_."

"Eh, aku ikut."

Kedua _namja_ itu berjalan kedepan kafe dan benar saja mereka melihat seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat sedang membelakangi mereka.

" _Chogiyo_.." tak bisa disembunyikan ternyata Jongin takut juga dengan orang asing ini.

Orang asing?

Oh sebelum Jongin melihat wajahnya tentu saja.

"SEHUN!" karena setelah melihat wajah _namja_ itu, Jongin langsung memeluk dan memberikan ciuman diwajah suaminya. Minseok hanya melongo dibelakang sana.

"Yaa! kenapa tak bilang kalau kau pulang sekarang, aku kan bisa menjemputmu. Dan apa ini? Kau mengganti warna rambut tanpa memberitahuku." ucap Jongin dengan bibir maju beberapa centi yang membuat _namja_ bernama Sehun itu mencium daging kenyal milik suaminya.

"Surprise darling, kau suka kan?" tanya Sehun yang dibalas Jongin dengan anggukan kepala lengkap dengan senyum lebar.

Kedua namja itu tertawa sebelum terlibat dalam ciuman panjang didepan pintu kafe dimana ada Minseok dibelakang mereka.

"EHEM!" biar saja kalau Minseok di cap sebagai pengganggu hanya saja dia tak ingin melihat adegan 17+ disiang bolong seperti ini.

Sehun mengerang karena Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, "oh maaf _hyung_ , kami lupa kalau kau ada disini."

Minseok hanya memberikan tatapan –ya,ya dunia kan milik kalian berdua, aku hanya mengontrak saja- yang dibalas cengirang dari Jongin.

"Ini suamiku _hyung_ , namanya Oh Sehun dia baru tiba dari Kanada."

Minseok menerima uluran tangan dari Sehun dan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendapati warna kulitnya, "Jong, dia putih sekali berbeda denganmu."

Ups, pernyataan yang salah.

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang melemparkan tatapan –coba ulangi sekali lagi _hyung_ \- dan saat itu Minseok tahu dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Sayang, dimana anak-anak?" untung saja Sehun cepat tanggap jika tidak Jongin bisa _bad mood_ seharian karena ada yang berani menyinggung masalah perbedaan kulit mereka. Padahal umur mereka beda 5 tahun tapi Jongin akan lebih marah ketika ada orang yang lebih mempermasalahkan perbedaan kulit daripada umur mereka.

"Mereka ada ditaman belakang, ayo kesana." Jongin menggandeng tangan putih milik suaminya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan meminta maaf dari Minseok.

 _Gawat ini, bisa-bisa aku dipecat sebelum mulai bekerja_. Begitulah kira-kira batin seorang Kim Minseok.

"Hyeona, Hyeowoon lihat siapa yang datang."

Suara dari Jongin membuat anak kembar itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang membangun lego.

"DADDY!" ini teriakan Hyeowoon karena dia lebih dekat pada Sehun dari kedua ibunya.

"Jagoan daddy bertambah berat." Sehun mengangkat bocah itu lalu Hyeowoon hanya bisa tertawa ketika wajahnya dihujani Sehun dengan ciuman. Puas dengan sang putra kini Sehun menjongkokkan tubuhnya dengan masih menggendong Hyeowoon.

"Hai _princess, miss me_?" Hyeona tidak menjawab melainkan menangis. "Ssshh, jangan menangis _princess_." Sehun melepaskan gendongannya pada Hyeowoon karena menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipi gembil sang putri.

"mm..miss..you..hiks..too." kata Hyeona ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Maafkan daddy karena lama meninggalkan kalian." padahal hanya tiga minggu mereka berpisah tapi mereka sudah menyimpan rindu teramat besar untuk satu sama lain. Video call yang selama ini mereka lakukan rasanya sia-sia karena secanggih apapun teknologi yang ada tetap tak bisa membuatmu merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan orang terkasih.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Jongin sedang berbaring diranjang mereka tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi tapi keduanya sama sekali tak merasa lelah. Keduanya masih merasa haus akan kontak badan yang selama ini tak bisa dirasakan.

"Hunna."

"Hmm." Sehun hanya menggumam, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan menandai bahu Jonginnya.

"Kapan dia menyusul kita?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap sang suami.

"Secepatnya sayang." jawabnya mantap.

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, dia tahu arti jawaban Sehun.

Belum pasti, kira-kira seperti itu arti sebenarnya.

"Aku merindukan adikku." kata Jongin sebelum dia terbang kealam mimpi dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Kuharap dia tak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi." kalimat terakhir Sehun sebelum dia mengikuti Jongin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya tempat apa yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh Chanyeol jawabannya adalah rumah sakit. Bukan _mall_ ataupun bar.

Rumah sakit menjadi rumah utamanya karena seringnya dia menghabiskan malam disana setelah seharian bekerja. Bahkan dihidupnya yang sekarang ada dua daftar rumah sakit yang harus dia kunjungi. Awalnya memang tak mengenakkan karena bau obat yang begitu menusuk hidungnya tapi seiring waktu seolah bau itu adalah parfum untuk tubuhnya yang atletis.

Teman dekatnya juga bukan kalangan pebisnis seperti dirinya. Dia justru lebih dekat dengan dokter dan suster yang merawat kedua keluarganya, bahkan penghuni kedua rumah sakit itu sudah hapal dengan Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ muda yang malang, begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Tak ada yang tahu kalau dia mempunyai dua orang terkasih yang dirawat dirumah sakit karena dia meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia terlalu takut dengan statusnya yang menyamai artis -oke dia tidak sombong- akan banyak gangguan dari pencari berita. Bahkan Xena sekalipun tak tahu.

Dalam seminggu dia menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi mereka setiap hari, itu kalau jadwalnya tak padat. Kalau padat dia bisa sebulan tak berkunjung, hal itu membuat dia minta maaf pada mereka saat bertemu. Walau Chanyeol tak mendapat respon apapun dari mereka ketika dia membuka suara.

Cklek.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dimana didalamnya terdapat seorang wanita seumuran ibunya berada. Dia masih kelihatan cantik walau rambutnya acak-acakan.

" _Eomonim_." Chanyeol bersimpuh didepannya dengan memegang kedua tangan wanita itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tak ada balasan.

Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah menatap wanita itu dengan lelehan airmata.

"Aku merindukannya." _namja_ itu menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang wanita. Dulu wanita itu akan mengelus rambutnya sayang sambil menanyakan apa saja yang dia lalui di sekolah. Dia bukan anaknya tapi wanita itu sama sekali tak membeda-bedakan dia dengan kedua anak kandungnya.

" _Eomonim_ , aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo.."

Dia akan memberikan respon ketika dia mendengar nama anak bungsunya disebut.

"Kyungsoo.." wanita itu menatap Chanyeol seolah bertanya dimana anaknya berada, namun Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hiks..hiks.. Kyungsoo..Kyungsooku dimana.." tangisannya mulai terdengar.

" _Eomonim_ tenanglah." Chanyeol tak menyangka kalau wanita ini akan histeris kali ini. Terkadang dia hanya diam mendengarkan ketika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo, walau seringnya dia lepas kontrol juga seperti sekarang.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo..dimana Kyungsooku." wanita itu terus meracau memanggil anaknya. Kalau Chanyeol tak memegangi tubuhnya dia bisa kabur entah kemana.

Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega ketika satu orang dokter dan dua orang suster datang keruangan ini untuk memberi penanganan.

Dia hanya bisa melihat dibelakang ketika sang dokter menyuntikan obat penenang yang mulai bereaksi. Wanita itu kemudian tertidur.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kau jangan menyinggung masalah Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Kesehatan Nyonya Jin Ae sedang menurun kalau dia terus-terusan lepas kontrol aku khawatir akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya." Zhang Yixing, dokter kejiwaan asal China yang sudah menangani Jin Ae sejak dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini menjelaskan.

"Maafkan aku,,hanya saja ak,,aku." Chanyeol tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena terkalahkan oleh airmata yang berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

Katakan dia cengeng tapi dengan menangis dia merasa sedikit lega.

Yixing memeluk _namja_ itu, "aku tahu. Kita berdoa saja untuk yang terbaik." kata Yixing sambil mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

 _Kapankah doaku akan dikabulkan?_

Chanyeol sering mempertanyakan hal itu.

 **TBC^^**

Holla saya balik lagi...

Ga lama kan #kedipkedip

Jadi apa kalian terkejut dengan chap ini? Siapkan diri kalian untuk kejutan yang terbesar dari ff ini.

Yang koma itu Seungsoo ya bukan Kyungsoo, hehe

Akhirnya abang Sehun nongol kalau abang Kyungsoo entah kapan akan nongol, yang pasti sih disaat-saat greget, muehehe

Oh ya, kenapa aku ga nulis Jongin sebagai istri tapi suami karena menurutku dia tetap laki-laki walau perannya yang sebagai istri. Aku kurang sreg ja kalau Jongin diistrikan(?).

Balas review dulu nyak, skip juga ndak papa^^

 **Egivanitaa** : no no, bukan Kyungsoo ya dear, muehehe..ini ga lama kan #kedipkedip

 **Park28sooyah** : bukan ko dear, itu Seungsoo euy,, pan si Jongin Mommy mereka jadi kemana-mana ikut dah,wkakakak

 **Yolyol17** : dihatiku dek #ditimpukpakeduit

 **Yuura Shiraku** : #nabok awww ini udah makin menderita kan? Cimol bala bala lagi senam cibu euy sama aku

 **Jerapinchansoo** : weehh tenang saja ini lebih rumit dari teka-teki silang ko #boongtapi, emmm "dia"nya maunya siapa nih? Yang koma Seungsoo dear, emm kan berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang kemudian, siapa tahu setelah menderita 7 tahun nanti Chanyeol bisa ketawa lebar #aamiin

 **Kyungiesoo123** : asik asik asik ada yang penasaran #goyangcibu,,,Kyungsoo lagi dagang cimol dulu ya dear, mueheheh

 **hidekoAyana** : muakasih, nanti tak bikin kepo lagi kamu,,

 **leon** : eh, kan baru chapter 1 gimana mau jelas kaka-,- kalau lurus kek jalan tol ga seru kaka

 **luvchansoo** : fufufufu kamu ga kasian sama aku? #ehabaikan

 **dyodhe12** : bakalan kejawab satu-satu ko, untuk chap ini yang kejawab iya Jongin istrinya (?) Sehun.

 **Yousee** : naah kejawab kan semuanya, mueheheheh

 **Nini** : bukan dear, demi kelancaran skenario dear, #peace

 **angelsoo** : aku boleh teriak ga? Boleh ya#tearyeyes huaaaaaaaaaaaa!sumpah kaget banged lihat dirimu komen di ff ku, seriously you are one of my fav Chansoo authors,kkkkk

apalagi lihat komenanmu yang puanjang kek jalan tol cipali #kisseu

ahhh, Kyungsoo ga aku kelonin ko dia yang ngelonin aku #ketawanista

untuk masalah Xena sebenarnya sih dia itu aku #facepalm, aku mencoba untuk eksis sendiri didalam ff ku, maafkeun kealayanku yaa...udah gitu kalau aku ajak Baekhyun buat gabung ff ini takutnya pada gagal fokus euy Xena kan bisa dibilang orang terdekat Chanyeol, terus cabe kan ada affair gitu sama Chanyeol di dunia nyata, yah begitulah semoga paham ya dikau

gimana ya mank Chanyeol napsunya sama Kyungsoo doank sih jadi kalau bukan Kyungsoo ga bereaksi(?) dia. Eh eh kamu ga nyampah ko,,sering sering aja kek gini #muehehehe

 **WKCS-hyun** : weehh yang penting kamu ngeh lah dear sama jalan ceritanya, hhehhe

Once again, thank you so muuuuuuuuuchie for your love #kecupbasah

Comments are love for me^^


	4. Chapter 3

Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu

Sequel from Untitled

Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others

Angst, Hurt comfort

Chaptered

T, Mpreg

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca, ngereview, klik tombol fav dan follow, mumumumu

Ini memang tak sempurna tapi tak usahakan layak untuk dibaca.#tearyeye

Sorry for the late update #bow

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"Hai _princess_." Chanyeol menyapa Hyeona dengan senyuman lebar. " _Ahjussi_!" yang dibalas tak kalah lebar oleh bocah itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Hyeona menggelanyut manja pada Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan digendongnya bocah itu.

"Yak! turunkan adikku." dan pastinya Hyeowoon akan marah-marah pada Chanyeol. Bagi bocah laki-laki itu, Chanyeol tak lebih dari _ahjussi_ perebut perhatian adiknya.

"Hai jagoan." sapa _namja_ itu dengan menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Tidak seperti Hyeona yang tersenyum lebar melihatnya, kalau Hyeowoon tidak teriak-teriak saja sudah bagus. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pada Chanyeol sih dia seperti itu, bisa dibilang pada semua orang yang mendekati adiknya dan statusnya bukan keluarga mereka, yah semacam _brother complex._

Chanyeol yang mendapat pelototan dari Hyeowoon hanya bisa mengusap rambutnya.

"Yakk!" teriak bocah itu tak terima.

" _Ahjussi_ punya sesuatu buat kalian, tapi di mobil karena sesuatu ini sangat besar, kalian mau ikut mengambilnya?" sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Chanyeol akan selalu membelikan mereka mainan ataupun baju. Jongin sebenarnya sudah melarang tapi Chanyeol merasa uangnya semakin menumpuk tanpa tahu mau dihabiskan untuk apa.

"Mau!" Hyeona berteriak dengan semangat. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman di pipi karena tingkah lucunya. Kini pandanganya beralih pada Hyeowoon yang diam saja, "Wonnie mau ikut? _ahjussi_ jamin kau tak akan menyesal."akhirnya setelah perdebatan batin Hyeowoon ikut juga ke mobil Chanyeol.

Sebulan mengenal mereka membuat Chanyeol tahu apa yang disukai maupun dibenci oleh si kembar. Seperti Hyeona yang sangat suka susu tapi membenci brokoli ataupun Hyeowoon yang suka coklat dan membenci susu. Pernah suatu hari Chanyeol memberikan dia susu yang berakhir dengan semburan amarah dari Hyeowoon. Mulai saat itu Chanyeol bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentang si kembar lebih banyak lagi supaya tak salah pilih dalam membelikan apapun untuk mereka.

"Uwaaaaaaa Olaf!" Olaf _Frozen_ adalah kesukaan Hyeona. Dia suka apapun berbau Olaf. Saking sukanya anak itu pernah menangis berjam-jam karena gantungan Olaf kesayangnya hilang.

"Ini untuk mengganti gantungan Hyeona yang hilang, _joha_?"

Kalau tau ganti dari gantungan kuncinya adalah boneka raksasa Olaf yang bahkan tingginya melebihi badannya sih Hyeona mau mau saja.

" _Neomu joha ahjussi_ Chan Chan." itu nama kesayangan yang Hyeona kasih untuk Chanyeol. Pertama kali mendengarnya Chanyeol langsung suka.

Cup.

Nah Chanyeol suka sekali dengan bonus yang diberikan setelah dia memberikan hadiah pada Hyeona, bocah itu tak akan segan-segan memberikan kecupan di pipinya.

"Nah kalau yang kuning ini untuk Hyeowoon." kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengambil sebuah boneka kotak berwarna kuning.

Hyeowoon _speechless_ melihat benda itu.

Kalau Hyeona dengan Olaf lain halnya Hyeowoon. Dia maniak _spongebob_. Benda kotak berwarna kuning itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya _out of character_ seperti sekarang yang hanya bisa diam memantung.

"Ini."

Hyeowoon langsung saja menyambar boneka itu.

Empuk sekali.

Chanyeol melayang melihat senyuman Hyeowoon untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Kamsahamnida ahjussi_."

Chanyeol rasanya ingin lari sambil teriak lalu tertawa saking bahagianya mendapat senyuman sekaligus kalimat bernada rendah dari Hyeowoon. Maklum bocah laki-laki itu selalu berteriak kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

" _Omo_!" suara dari Jongin membuat mereka menoleh pada namja itu. "Yak! Chanyeol sudah kubilang jangan memberi mereka mainan lagi, sekarang malah kau memberi boneka sebesar ini." omel Jongin sambil membatin darimana Chanyeol mendapatkan boneka sebesar ini.

"Tak apa Jong, lagipula aku tak punya keponakan yang bisa kumanjakan." balas Chanyeol membela diri.

Jongin hanya mendesah kalah, "Hyeo, Wonnie kalian sudah bilang terima kasih pada _ahjussi_?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dengan senyuma lebar. Jongin sempat heran melihat Hyeowoon yang ikut tersenyum tapi begitu melihat apa yang dia peluk akhirnya dia sadar.

 _Spongebob dulu baru mau senyum, duh anakku memang aneh._

"Yasudah sekarang taruh bonekanya dikamar."

" _Ay ay captain_." jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah kedua anaknya pergi, Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Santai Jong." Chanyeol angkat tangan melihat tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Kau tahu? karena si kembar sering mendapat mainan aku dikira selingkuh oleh suamiku." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, "jangan tertawa dulu Chan! dia pikir kau mendekati si kembar untuk mendekatiku juga, menyebalkan sekali kan?" adu Jongin dengan muka ditekuk.

Chanyeol berkata setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya, "bilang pada suamimu untuk tidak cemburu. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang."

" _Jeongmal_? kenalkan padaku Chan!" kata Jongin begitu antusias.

"Nanti Jong."

 _Tapi entah kapan._

"Pelit sekali. Ya sudah ayo masuk. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah memberi si kembar hadiah lagi, entah aku harus bilang apa pada suamiku kali ini." Jongin jadi lesu membayangkan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Sehun memang tidak teriak untuk mengatakan kalau dia marah, cukup dengan tatapan matanya saja maka Jongin akan ciut.

"Kenapa tak kau kenalkan saja aku pada suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

 _Benar juga ya, kenapa tidak kepikiran sih_ , rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, dia pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kantong mainan si kembar."

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Chanyeol, apa Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang teman di sekolah? Aku tahu selama ini dia memang pendiam dan tak mempunyai teman tapi bisa.."_

 _"_ _Sehun."_

 _"_ _Ne?" Seungsoo bertanya ketika sahabatnya itu menyebut sebuah nama._

 _"_ _Belakangan ini Kyungsoo dekat dengan anak baru dikelasnya namanya Oh Sehun, haruskah kita bertanya juga padanya?" jelas Chanyeol._

 _Seungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _._

 _._

 _Siangnya mereka menuju sekolah Chanyeol, namja Park itu memilih membolos demi bisa membantu keluarga Do untuk mencari Kyungsoo yang sudah hilang dari semalam. Mereka sudah melapor pada polisi tapi polisi tak akan bertindak kalau kejadiannya kurang dari 24 jam jadi hanya Seungsoo, Chanyeol dan Tuan Do yang mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Itu dia orangnya." Chanyeol menunjuk pada seorang pemuda dengan tinggi hampir menyamainya yang mempunya kulit seputih susu._

 _"_ _Kau Sehun kan?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Chanyeol dan seorang pemuda lain dihadapannya._

Tenang Sehun.

 _Sehun tahu kalau dia harus tenang agar tak ketahuan karena dia tahu pasti untuk apa Chanyeol menemuinya._

 _"_ _Aku Do Seungsoo kakaknya Kyungsoo, kudengar kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan adikku, benarkah?"_

Ok, let's play.

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk._

 _Seungsoo menatap penuh harap pada Sehun yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya, "apakah kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"_

 _Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "bukankah Kyungsoo sakit jadi dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah?" tanya Sehun kebingungan._

 _Seungsoo mendesah. Harapannya hilang lagi._

 _"_ _Sehun, Kyungsoo menghilang sejak semalam. Apakah Kyungsoo pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu tentang masalah yang dia punya?" kali ini Chanyeol membuka suaranya._

 _Sehun terlihat berpikir , seperti mengingat sesuatu lalu membuka mulutnya, "kurasa tidak, dia baik-baik saja kemarin." jawabnya datar._

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk infonya, kumohon kalau Kyungsoo menghubungimu tolong segera hubungi kami." pinta Seungsoo sebelum dia pergi dari hadapan Sehun._

 _Setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi, raut muka Sehun berubah._

Maafkan aku.

 _Seandainya Chanyeol atau Seungsoo lebih peka mereka akan menemukan kenyataan kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak panik mengetahui teman dekatnya menghilang._

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol secepat ini. Dia lupa dengan pepatah yang mengatakan kalau dunia itu sempit. Ternyata _namja_ yang diceritakan oleh Jongin selama ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Sehun sama sekali tidak curiga kalau Tuan Park itu adalah kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Jongin bertanya pada suami dan juga Chanyeol pasalnya Chanyeol tahu nama suaminya padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya untuk lebih mendekat pada _namja_ yang dia yakini bernama Oh Sehun, "Astaga ini benar kau, Oh Sehun?" setahunya setelah menyelesaikan SMA, Sehun langsung terbang ke Kanada untuk kuliah. Itu saja yang dia tahu tentang kabar terakhir dari Oh Sehun.

"Jong, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau suamimu ini Oh Sehun? dulu kami satu SMA." jelas Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun masih tak percaya kalau didepannya kini berdiri orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui seumur hidupnya.

 _Tunggu, kalau dia namja yang dimaksud Jongin yang suka memberikan mainan pada si kembar berarti..._

"Hunna, kau kenapa?" Jongin khawatir melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu tegang karena melihat Chanyeol. Apa mereka punya masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan?'

Sehun berusaha untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin karena dia tidak ingin membuat Jongin khawatir, "a-ani, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Chanyeol ssi." dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sehun menawarkan tangannya untuk dijabat Chanyeol.

Sungguh Sehun ingin melayangkan tinjunya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang dihiasi senyuman lebar. Terlebih kalau dia mengingat _namja_ ini sudah bertemu dengan anak-anaknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." jawab Sehun datar.

" _Ahjussi_!" semuanya menoleh pada suara merdu milik Hyeona yang mendekat pada mereka.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat sikap Chanyeol pada anaknya.

"Aku suuuuuuuukaa sekali dengan boneka itu, _Oppa_ juga." rasanya Hyeona ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terus pada Chanyeol karena sudah memberikan dia Olaf yang begitu besar.

Sehun tak suka mendengarnya, "Hyeona, masuk ke kamar."

Jongin menatap bingung pada suaminya yang menggunakan nada tegas dalam perintahnya. Biasanya Sehun akan seperti itu kalau si kembar melakukan kesalahan tapi kan Hyeona hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Apanya yang salah?

" _Shireo_ , Hyeona ingin disini bersama _ahjussi_ Chan Chan." Hyeona malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Kau mau membantah Daddy?" Sehun membentak sekaligus menatap putrinya tajam yang membuat Hyeona ketakutan dan akhirnya lari menuju kamarnya.

"Hun,.."

"Dan untuk Anda, Park Chanyeol sebaiknya mulai sekarang tidak usah menemui anak-anak saya lagi apalagi memberikan mereka mainan. Saya tidak suka." setelahnya dia memilih pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya mampu memandangi punggung suaminya yang berjalan menjauh. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam kepalanya sekarang, terutama kenapa dia begitu tidak sukanya dengan Chanyeol sampai-sampai Sehun berani membentak putrinya?

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf atas sikap Sehun tadi." kata Jongin merasa tak enak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman tipis, lalu berkata "tak apa-apa Jong, tapi bolehkah aku menemui si kembar? bisakah kita bekerja sama agar Sehun tidak tahu?"

Melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang memelas membuat Jongin tidak bisa membantah. Dia menyanggupi walau dia tahu Sehun pasti akan marah.

.

.

.

Sementara di Kanada sana terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan rambut hitam dan mata sebulat mata burung hantu sedang menikmati suasana rumahnya dari beranda lantai dua.

 _Aku akan merindukan semua ini._

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini tapi apa boleh buat, dia juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan malaikat-malaikatnya.

Drrt drrt.

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, wajahnya menampilkan senyum begitu tahu siapa yang menelponya.

"Halo."

Bukan sapaan yang dia dapat melainkan sebuah informasi yang membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot.

"Kenapa bisa Sehun?" teriaknya meminta jawaban.

 _"_ _Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini Jongin tak pernah menyebut namanya, kukira orang lain tapi ternyata itu dia."_ jawab orang diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah Sehun.

 _Namja_ itu benar-benar kalut. Ketakutannya selama ini terjadi.

"Segera pulang ke Kanada Sehun, aku tak mau mengambil resiko."

Dia mendengar Sehun menghela nafas, _"ini akan sulit, Jongin pasti akan curiga kalau aku mendadak mengajaknya kembali lagipula sebelumnya kau kan sudah setuju untuk pulang."_

"Sial!" dia mengumpat, "aku tak mau tahu, bawa mereka kembali atau aku akan menjemput mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Klik.

 _Namja_ itu langsung membanting benda elektronik yang dia gunakan tadi ke lantai. Dia tidak peduli dengan dengan nasib benda itu, yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah anak-anaknya.

"Sayang.."

Seorang _namja_ dengan surai cokelat madu menuju beranda dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Sayang, _are you okay_?" dia begitu terkejut mendapati sang terkasih sedang menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membawa tubuh yang lebih gemuk dari tubuhnnya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin anak-anakku." kata _namja_ itu sambil menangis lebih kencang. "Ssstt, tenanglah kita pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka." katanya menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung sang kekasih.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia sudah bertemu dengan si kembar."

Jongin tak jadi masuk kedalam kamarnya karena dia mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini Jongin tak pernah menyebut namanya, kukira orang lain tapi ternyata itu dia."

Dia mengintip dari celah pintu, Jongin menebak kalau Sehun sekarang sedang berbicara dengan adiknya tapi kenapa sepertinya suasana begitu genting?

Jongin melihat Sehun memijit pelipisnya sambil berkata "ini akan sulit, Jongin pasti akan curiga kalau aku mendadak mengajaknya kembali lagipula sebelumnya kau kan sudah setuju untuk pulang."

Mata Jongin membola mendengar kata kembali dari mulut Sehun. Kalau Jongin tidak salah mengira kembali disini yaitu dia kembali ke Kanada, tapi kenapa? bukankah adiknya setuju untuk pindah ke Korea?

Jongin berpikir keras, sebenarnya ini ada apa?

Sebelumnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Adiknya akan sampai Korea kemungkinan lusa tapi kenapa sekarang dia disuruh kembali ke Kanada?

Chanyeol.

Jongin ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat bertemu _namja_ itu. Semisal benar semua kekacauan ini karena Chanyeol tapi sebabnya apa? dari reaksi Chanyeol sepertinya dia tidak ada masalah dengan Sehun tapi kenapa Sehun berbanding terbalik?

 _Sebenarnya siapa Chanyeol?_ Jongin terus membatin tanpa menyuarakannya.

.

.

.

Jongin memang berkewarganegaraan Korea tapi hidupnya di Kanada sejak dia lahir hingga sebesar ini karena kedua orang tuanya memutuskan membuka peruntungan di kota itu setelah mereka menikah. Terlebih baik ayah maupun ibunya tak punya kerabat di Korea karena mereka hidup di panti asuhan, jadi mereka sama sekali tak ada tujuan kalau kembali ke Korea.

Dulu sama sekali Jongin tak akan menyangka kalau dia akan menginjakkan kaki di Korea, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Sehun dia jadi tahu seperti apa Korea.

Menikah dengan Sehun tak membuat dia memutuskan tinggal di negara ginseng tersebut karena Sehun memutuskan untuk menetap di Kanada walaupun orang tuanya di Korea. Jongin tentu saja senang karena dia bisa dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya walau kenyataannya mereka sudah beda dunia.

Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin tak mau kembali ke Kanada?

Jawabannya karena bagi Jongin kota itu akan selalu mengingatkannya pada si kecil Oh Minji, putri semata wayangnya dengan Sehun. Setelah menikah dengan Sehun setahun kemudian dia baru hamil, Jongin bahagia sekali. Walaupun ada Hyeona dan Hyeowoon tetap saja mereka bukan anak yang lahir dari rahim Jongin.

Minji tumbuh menjadi bayi yang menggemaskan, Jongin begitu bersyukur karena dua bulan setelah melahirkan Minji rahim Jongin diangkat karena ada tumor kecil disana sehingga dia tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan menjadi ibu tak lama dirasakan Jongin. Anaknya meninggal karena sakit _typhus_ diusianya yang baru 15 bulan, Jongin begitu terpukul. Butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk bisa bangkit dan menjalani harinya tapi dia berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa maju kalau masih di Kanada. Bayangan Minji selalu ada dimana-mana jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea.

Adiknya menentang, Jongin tahu pasti adiknya begitu membenci Korea tapi dia tak tahu penyebabnya. Namun setelah dibujuk akhirnya adiknya setuju. Jongin sengaja membawa si kembar untuk menemaninya karena Sehun maupun adiknya tak bisa berangkat bersamanya.

"Sayang kumohon kita harus kembali ke Kanada secepatnya." Jongin menulikan telinganya dari suara Sehun yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya kembali kesana.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus kembali kesana, bukankah kalian sudah setuju untuk tinggal disini?" Jongin berargumen. Dia begitu kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang gigih menyuruhnya kembali tanpa mau memberinya alasan yang logis.

"Jongin, dia menyuruh..."

"Dia, dia, dia terus!" Jongin tidak peduli kalau pelanggannya diluar sana akan mendengar teriakannya, "kau selalu saja mengutamakan dia daripada aku." kata Jongin dengan mata basah.

Sehun mendekap suaminya, "kau tahu siapa yang aku cintai sayang." bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin. "Ini bukan tentang dia yang meminta kita kembali tapi percayalah ini semua demi kebaikan kita." Sehun menangkup kedua pipi gembil suaminya sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman.

Dugaan Jongin semakin kuat kalau semua ini sebenarnya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol tapi semakin didesak Sehun semakin tak memberi jawaban.

 _Aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , Hyeona bosan." gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya. Hari ini rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna biru senada dengan gaun yang dia pakai.

Hyeowoon masih asyik dengan boneka spongebob pemberian Chanyeol tempo hari hingga tak mendengar keluhan adiknya.

Merasa diacuhkan Hyeona memutuskan untuk turun saja ke kafe yang terletak dilantai bawah.

"Hai Hyeo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yeonra, seorang waitress kafe.

" _Eonnie_ , apa _ahjussi_ Chan Chan sudah datang?" tanyanya dengan mata bulat menatap Yeonra penuh harap.

"Belum Hyeo, eh _eonnie_ harus mengantar pesanan dulu."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan seperti kemana ahjussi Chan Chan? Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia sudah tidak mempunyai uang untuk membelikanku mainan?

Hyeona jadi semakin cemberut saja pasalnya Chanyeol sudah 2 hari absen mengunjunginya padahal biasanya _namja_ itu setiap sore datang.

Hyeona kangen.

"Apa aku harus menemui ahjussi dikantornya ya?" pikir Hyeona.

"Tapi kan aku tak tahu dimana kantornya." gadis imut itu memasang wajah sedih tapi, "bukankah dulu Mommy pernah membawaku kesana, kurasa aku ingat jalannya." senyuman lebar terpasang diwajahnya. Dengan langkah pasti dia membuka pintu kafe tanpa ada yang tahu karena semuanya sibuk di jam istirahat kantor begini.

 _Aku harus kemana ya?_

Hyeona berpikir keras ketika dia sudah berada di jalan depan kafe Mommynya.

 _Apa aku harus menyebrang?_

Dia ingat kata Mamanya kalau sedang bingung begini dia hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatinya dan kali ini kata hatinya mengatakan dia harus menyebrang.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu maju membelah jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan.

"Ya bocah sedang apa kau disana?" seorang _namja_ melotot melihat seorang anak kecil yang melintasi jalan raya. Ada penyesalan dalam hatinya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya sehingga tak melihat gadis itu. Dia tak berani maju karena dia tahu konsekuensinya.

Hyeona sama sekali tak tahu dengan sistem jalan yang menerapkan lampu lalu lintas. Dia tidak melihat kalau lampu hijau masih menyala sehingga dia...

Brak!

Tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras oleh sebuah truk yang melaju cukup kencang.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai. Dia mengabaikan teriakan orang yang memaki dirinya karena dia tabrak ataupun rasa sakit disikunya karena terbentur sesuatu.

"Do Hyeona, dimana ruangan Do Hyeona?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal. Setelah mendapatkan info dari suster dia langsung melesat ke ruangan UGD dimana putri cantiknya terbaring lemah.

Dia masih tak percaya saat dia mendapat telpon dari seorang pelanggannya yang melihat putrinya terkapar di pinggir jalan.

Bukankah tadi pagi mereka masih sarapan bersama?

"Sayang, tenanglah." Sehun tiba setelahnya dengan menggendong si kecil Hyeowoon. Bocah itu sama kacaunya dengan Jongin begitu mendengar saudara kembarnya di rumah sakit.

"Dad, Mom, Hyeo akan baik-baik saja kan?" ketakutan begitu terlihat jelas dimata Hyeowoon. "Dia tidak akan tidur di tanah kan seperti adik Minji kan?" Jongin semakin tak bisa membendung airmatanya mendengar nama Minji keluar dari mulut putranya.

"Oh sayang, tidak tidak Hyeona akan selamat sayang. Dia tidak akan tidur ditanah seperti adik Minji." kata Jongin, walau dalam hatinya dia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter tampan yang terlihat masih muda, "Kalian orang tuanya Hyeona?"

"Iya dok, saya ibunya." Jongin maju kedepan berharap ada kabar baik dari si dokter.

Dokter itu menghela nafas, "Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras tapi kita harus menunggu hasil CT Scan terlebih dahulu untuk tahu hasilnya, semoga saja tak ada yang serius."

Jongin meremas kedua tangannya mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter, dia berdoa tanpa henti untuk kesembuhan Hyeona.

"Tapi.." Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya kembali agar tak melewatkan penjelasan lanjutan dari sang dokter, "Hyeona membutuhkan darah, dia kekurangan darah akibat kecelakaan itu. Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang golongan darahnya sama dengan Hyeona?"

Dokter Jung Yunho pikir masalah darah akan terselesaikan dengan mudah selama kedua orang tua ataupun keluarganya ada disampingnya tapi kenapa mereka malah diam saja?

"Dokter sebenarnya kami orang tua angkat Hyeona, ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dari Kanada." kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

"Akan lebih baik kalau Hyeona segera mendapat donor, kondisinya bisa dikatakan belum melewati masa kritis Tuan." kata Yunho lagi.

Jongin semakin gelisah, "memang golongan darahnya apa dok?" Jongin berpikir mungkin dia bisa mencarikan donornya karena adiknya akan sampai Seoul kemungkinan tengah malam.

Wajah tegang yang diberikan oleh Yunho benar-benar tak membuat Sehun maupun Jongin tenang, "sayang sekali Tuan tapi golongan darah Hyeona termasuk langka, B- sangat susah mencari golongan darah ini. Maka dari itu saya berharap orang tuanya..."

"Oh tidak!" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar teriakan dari _namja_ yang mengaku ibunya Hyeona, "Sehun, golongan darah dia A bukan B-. Bagaimana ini?"

Yunho semakin bingung dengan keluarga ini, pertama mereka orang tua angkatnya sementara ibunya berada di Kanada, kedua kenapa mereka begitu cemas kalau golongan darah ibunya tidak sama, kan masih ada ayahnya.

Dokter itu berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dari pasangan yang sekarang kini sedang kalut, "maaf sebelumnya, apa ayah kandung Hyeona sudah meninggal?"

Sehun menegang.

 _Tidak, jangan._

"Kalau belum, kita bisa mengambil darahnya karena kemungkinan darah mereka sama."

Sehun seperti ditampar oleh tongkat _baseball_. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal."

Dia tahu ini kebohongan besar tapi dia tak sudi kalau darah _namja_ bejat itu mengalir dalam tubuh Hyeona walau kenyataannya Hyeona mewarisi darahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan usahakan untuk menemukan golongan darah itu secepatnya. Semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan harapan kita. Saya permisi dulu." pamit dokter itu.

"Kau berbohong kan? ayah Hyeona masih hidup kan?" entah kenapa Jongin sama sekali tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyeona sudah tidak memiliki ayah, ayahnya cuma aku seorang." jawab Sehun dengan nada tegas.

Mendengar kedua orang tuanya saling berargumen membuat Hyeowoon semakin takut.

"Dad, Mom..hiks jangan bertengkar hiks." pintanya dengan linangan airmata.

Jongin baru sadar kalau ada anak kecil ditengan-tengah mereka, selama ini si kembar tak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang Hyeowoon ketakutan.

Jongin mengambil Hyeowoon dari gendongan Sehun, "maafkan Mommy sayang." akhirnya mereka menangis bersama.

.

.

.

4 jam dan donor itu belum juga ditemukan, "saya sudah bilang Tuan Oh kalau golongan darah ini sangat langka. Saran saya lebih baik Anda hubungi keluarga dari ayah Hyeona, mungkin saja akan ada yang cocok." itu kalimat terakhir dari dokter Yunho saat dia kembali ke ruangan Hyeona untuk memeriksa keadaan putrinya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Jongin. _Namja_ itu tak ingat makan dan minum lagi yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah putrinya, Hyeona. Meskipun bukan darah dagingnya tapi Hyeona tumbuh bersamanya. Dia ada disana ketika Hyeona bisa berjalan dan menyebutkan kata pertamanya. Kalau bisa Jongin ingin menukar posisi, biarkan dia yang berada diatas ranjang itu menggantikan sang putri.

Airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti apalagi ketika melihat Hyeona terbaring lemah diranjang dengan selang infus di hidungnya.

"Demi Tuhan dia baru 6 tahun." ucap Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Hyeona.

3 jam berikutnya Yunho datang lagi kali ini membawa kabar kalau hasi dari CT Scan menunjukkan tidak ada luka yang berarti dikepala Hyeona.

Jongin tak hentinya berucap terima kasih.

"Tapi kita harus tetap mendapatkan donornya Tuan, saya tidak yakin Hyeona akan melewati masa kritis tanpa tambahan darah." kalimat dari Yunho mengingatkan Jongin kalau masih ada satu hal yang harus dia khawatirkan.

"Sayang, aku harus menjemput dia di bandara. Sepertinya pesawatnya sebentar lagi akan _landing_." Jongin hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Dia masih marah dengan masalah ayah kandung Hyeona. Jongin yakin sekali kalau Sehun berbohong.

Sebelum pergi Sehun mencium keningnya dan juga kening kedua anak mereka. Hyeowoon tidur diranjang sebelah Hyeona yang khusus diminta oleh Jongin karena putranya tak mau jauh dengan adik kembarnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Jongin sendirian dirumah sakit dengan dua anak kecil yang menemaninya. Pikirannya kemana-mana sampai dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk sama sekali tak dia rasakan, terkalahkan oleh rasa khawatir yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Brak!

Jongin menatap si pendobrak pintu.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol datang dengan nafas terengah-engah, sepertinya dia lari menuju ruangan ini.

"Jong, ak-aku datang ke kafemu dan Min-Minseok hyung bi-bilang...ya Tuhan Hyeona sayang." _namja_ itu menangis melihat keadaan malaikat kecilnya yang jauh dari kata baik. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Jong?" dia mendekat pada gadis kecil itu yang menutup matanya.

"Aku tak tahu Chan, kupikir dia bermain dengan Hyeowoon tapi kemudian ada seorang pelangganku menelpon kafe katanya dia melihat Hyeona kecelakaan, aku langsung kemari setelahnya." Jongin benar-benar menyesal tidak mengawasi anaknya dengan baik sehingga dia kecolongan seperti ini.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Jongin menyeka airmatanya yang turun deras, "dokter bilang tak ada luka serius tapi dia membutuhkan darah Chan." namun sia-sia karena airmatanya mengalir tak terbendung.

Seperti Yunho, Chanyeol juga dibuat bingung, "Jongin kenapa kau menangis, bukankah dia bisa mendapatkan darah darimu atau Sehun?"

Sebenarnya Jongin benci dengan kenyataan bahwa, "Hyeowoon dan Hyeona bukan anak kandungku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

"Ibu kandungnya sebentar lagi sampai di Seoul, dia langsung terbang dari Kanada begitu mendengar berita ini tapi.." Jongin mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Tapi apa Jong?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Tapi golongan darah ibunya tidak sama dengan Hyeona dan lagi golongan darah Hyeona termasuk langka, aku takut sekali Chanyeol." Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Apa golongan darah Hyeona?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jongin untuk mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "B-."

Ada kelegaan dalam diri Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Jongin, "Ambil darahku sebanyak yang Hyeona butuhkan, golongan darahku juga B-."

Bagai menemukan sumber air di padang pasir, Jongin mendongak menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau tidak bohong kan Chanyeol?"

Jongin akhirnya bisa tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

"Jongin bilang pendonornya sudah ditemukan. Kita tinggal menunggu Hyeona melewati masa kritis." kata Sehun setelah dia membaca sebuah pesan dari Jongin.

Tak ada yang berkomentar tapi Sehun tahu mereka semua merasa lega dengan berita ini.

"Sehun bisakah lebih cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat anakku." ucap seorang _namja_ dengan mata bulatnya. Dia duduk di jok belakang, membiarkan kekasihnya dan Sehun di jok depan.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya karena sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara berisik di luar. Setelah mendonorkan darahnya untuk Hyeona, dia memilih untuk menunggui gadis itu hingga sadar. Percuma saja dia pulang karena otak dan hatinya pasti ada dirumah sakit.

"Dia anakku _hyung_ kau tak berhak menentukan apapun untuknya!"

Deg.

Entah kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras mendengar suara itu. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi dimana?

Karena dorongan rasa penasaran akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar setelah memastikan Hyeona dan Hyeowoon hangat dibalik selimut mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin Hyeona sadar Soo, apa itu salah?" itu suara Jongin, Chanyeol yakin sekali.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan didepan kamar Hyeona? demi apapun Hyeona itu butuh istirahat.

Cklek.

"Jong.."

Ada empat orang _namja_ disana yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, Jongin menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah yang bercampur airmata, satu _namja_ yang Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengenalnya menatapnya seakan-akan berkata "ini orangnya." tapi bagi Chanyeol ketiga _namja_ itu tidaklah penting saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata bulat yang begitu dia rindukan. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya penuh kebencian sama seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol maju mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang selama ini tak pernah hilang dari hatinya.

"Ky-Kyung." tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh wajah yang selama ini menghantuinya. Tapi sepertinya takdir belum memperbolehkan dia menyentuh _namja_ itu karena tubuhnya menyerah.

Bruk.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin histeris melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang terkapar dilantai rumah sakit.

Ada tiga kemungkinan kenapa Chanyeol pingsan, pertama karena dia belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi siang. Kedua karena dia baru saja mendonorkan darahnya untuk Hyeona tapi kurasa alasan ketiga lebih kuat.

Chanyeol terlalu shock melihat Kyungsoo ada didepannya setelah 7 tahun berpisah.

 **TBC^^**

Holllaaaaa...#jogetbarengJongin

Ada yang kangen? enggak ada? #pundung

Maafkeun saya yang kelamaan dalam menuntaskan chapter ini, hehe

Aku kerja di tempat dan bidang yang berbeda sama yang dulu-dulu jadi masih harus adaptasi, sama sekali ga ada nafsu buat nulis, huhuhu

Udah gitu ngeliat review kalian yang dikit makin ga nafsu, hehehe

Untungnya kemarin tak liat lagi ni ff eh ternyata nambah reviewnya jadi semangat lagi dech buat nulis, alay ya aku #biarin

Intinya sih review membuat aku mabuk kepayang hingga jari-jari ini menari dengan lancar di atas keyboard #dirajamreaders

So jangan sungkang-sungkan buat meninggalkan jejak dear, hehehe

Itu Kyungsoo udah aku lepasin ga aku kurung lagi dia, hohoho

Ada yang tahu siapa pacarnya Kyungsoo? emang Chanyeol 7 tahun setia sama Kyungsoo, kalau Kyungsoo mah banyak yang ngejar jadi ya pacaran lagi ga papa lah,

Mungkin tinggal satu chapter lagi, udah gitu ada 2 opsi yang ada dikepalaku. Sad / happy end, tapi masih bingung juga euy, ditunggu aja lah ya...

The big surprise is waiting so bear with this story neh,#kiss

Comments are love for me^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Close to the truth

Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu

Sequel from Untitled

Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others

Angst, Hurt comfort

Chaptered

T, Mpreg

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca, ngereview, klik tombol fav dan follow, mumumumu

Ini memang tak sempurna tapi tak usahakan layak untuk dibaca.#tearyeye

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyewa sebuah apartemen murah di pinggir kota yang kebetulan Jongin dan keluarganya tinggal disebelah namja itu. Tak mudah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, sifatnya yang _introvert_ benar-benar membuat dia terasingkan di kota sebesar Kanada. Tapi rasa kasihan mengalahkan semua halangan, ibu Jongin kasihan melihat _namja_ semuda Kyungsoo tinggal sendirian di negara orang apalagi mereka satu nenek moyang. Lambat laun Kyungsoo mau membuka diri pada kelaurga Jongin.

Sebulan mengenal _namja_ bermarga Do itu, keluarga Jongin baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang hamil. Mereka tentu saja terkejut, pasalnya Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak baik tapi hamil diluar nikah dan tak punya pasangan membuat penilaian mereka berubah.

Awalnya keluarga Jongin menjauh, menjaga jarak takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan namun mereka seperti sudah ditakdirkan berdekatan, Kyungsoo ditemukan pingsan didepan apartemennya akibat kelelahan.

Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo menjadi adik Jongin.

Setahu Jongin, Kyungsoo itu sebatang kara hanya saja dia mempunyai seorang teman yang selalu menelponnya tapi tak pernah sekalipun datang ke Kanada.

Setahun Kyungsoo hidup di Kanada dia kemudian melahirkan anak kembarnya yang dia beri nama Do Hyeowoon dan Do Hyena, seorang _namja_ datang mencarinya.

Tadinya Jongin mengira _namja_ tampan yang memikat hati Jongin adalah ayah dari anak Kyungsoo tapi keduanya menyangkal. Mereka hanya teman tak lebih, Jongin mencoba percaya. Ternyata _namja_ itu yang selalu menelpon Kyungsoo.

 _Namja_ itu yang bernama Oh Sehun, memilih kuliah di Kanada dan menjaga Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin senang melihat Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. Interaksi mereka benar-benar terlihat bukan seperti sahabat. Jongin sering mengatakan kalau mereka cocok, kenapa tak menikah saja?

Selesai mengatakan itu seperti ada pedang menancap di hati Jongin.

Ya, Jongin jatuh cinta dengan Sehun tapi dia tahu diri untuk tak masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Tidak sampai Sehun melamarnya.

Jongin pikir Sehun bercanda pasalnya mereka dekat tapi tak sedekat untuk bisa menikah.

"Yang aku cintai Kim Jongin bukan Do Kyungsoo."

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Jongin yakin untuk menikah dengan Sehun.

Menikah dengan Sehun tak berarti membuat Jongin tenang. Sadar atau tidak Sehun sering mementingkan Kyungsoo dan si kembar tapi Jongin mencoba mengerti. Kalau ditanya apakah menikah dengan Sehun membahagiakan Jongin? Jongin akan menjawab dia bahagia dengan senyum kecil bukan senyum yang mencapai telinganya.

Sering Jongin berpikir kalau semuanya akan lebih baik kalau ayah si kembar ada didekat mereka. Sehun jadi tidak merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi sosok ayah bagi si kembar.

Tapi seberapa banyak cara, kesempatan untuk menanyakan ayah si kembar baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tak mau membuka mulut.

Mengenal Kyungsoo selama 7 tahun tak membuat Jongin tahu segalanya tentang adik angkatnya itu. Memang benar Jongin selalu ada saat Kyungsoo kesusahan di Kanada tapi Kyungsoo seperti membuat tembok tak kasat mata hingga Jongin tak bisa menerobosnya. Pernah beberapa kali Jongin mencoba menembus tapi Kyungsoo selalu punya cara untuk menebalkan dindingnya hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah.

.

.

"Jadi Chanyeol adalah ayah si kembar?" Jongin bertanya pada suaminya. Mereka kini ada dilorong rumah sakit depan ruangan Chanyeol dirawat. Syukurlah _namja_ itu hanya kelelahan setelah donor darah terlebih dia melewatkan makan.

Sehun diam.

"Dia bu..."

"JANGAN MENYANGKALNYA HUN!" Sehun terlonjak mendengar teriakan dari Jongin. Selama mereka menikah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin semarah ini.

"Jangan bilang bukan kalau kenyataannya iya." dada Jongin naik turun, amarahnya di ubun-ubun siap meledak kapan saja. Yang tadi hanya permulaan. "Kau pikir aku tak curiga dengan reaksimu ketika bertemu Chanyeol? Kalau dia tidak ada apa-apa kau tak akan memberitahu Kyungsoo."

Sehun kaget, setahunya dia sembunyi-sembunyi menelpon Kyungsoo agar Jongin tidak tahu.

"Kenapa? Kaget?" _namja_ berkulit tan itu tersenyum mengejek pada suaminya, "aku bukan satu tahun, dua tahun mengenal kalian."

Sehun terperangkap, tak ada jalan keluar baginya.

"Sampai kapanpun hanya aku ayah Hyeowoon dan Hyeona." tapi dia sama sekali tak mau Park Chanyeol diakui statusnya.

Jongin berdecak, "sebanyak apapun yang kau lakukan untuk si kembar tapi darah tak akan berbohong Sehuna. Kau lihat kan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menolong Hyeona."

Sungguh demi apapun Sehun ingin membungkam mulut suaminya, "jaga bicaramu Kim Jongin."

 _Kim?_

"Aku tak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menyentuh Hyeona maupun Hyeowoon." tambahnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin merosot, bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit.

 _Appo._

Dia bukan Sehun, dia bukan Sehun. Seperti mantra, Jongin merapalkan kalimat sederhana itu. Berusaha menanamkan dalam otaknya kalau yang tadi bukan Sehun karena semarah apapun, Sehun tak akan memanggil nama Jongin dengan marga ayahnya.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua mata si kecil Hyeona adalah atap rumah sakit berwarna putih yang membuat dia yakin kalau sekarang dia tidak dikamarnya karena atap kamarnya penuh dengan bintang dan bulan.

 _Lalu aku dimana?_

"Sayang."

Suara itu membuat Hyeona menoleh ke kanannya.

"Ma.. ma." mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat milik ibunya yang hampir satu bulan tak dia lihat.

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut kening anaknya, "apa Hyeona merasakan sakit?"

" _Ani_."

"Hyeona ingin sesuatu?"

Seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Dia terbaring dirumah sakit ini karena ingin bertemu seseorang jadi saat dia membuka mata dan tak menemukan orang tersebut Hyeona merasa kecewa.

" _Ani_ , mama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah, "kalau begitu tidurlah lagi sayang."

Tak ada lima menit Hyeona sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Hyeo,,, Hyeo,, _ireona_." suara kecil Hyeowoon memenuhi ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat. "Mama, kenapa Hyeona belum bangun juga? biasanya kan dia dulu yang bangun." rasanya aneh melihat adiknya masih tertidur padahal ini sudah hari kedua dia dirumah sakit. "Mama, ap..apa Hyeo.."

" _Oppa_ , _shut up_."

Ibu dan anak langsung menatap ranjang dimana Hyeona sudah membuka mata.

" _Oppa_ berisik sekali." keluh si gadis dengan nada lemah.

Hyeowoon merasa bersalah, dia mendekati adiknya lalu menggenggam tangannya. " _Mian_ , _Oppa_ hanya takut Hyeo tidak bangun. Padahal kata Chan Chan _ahjusshi_ kau akan bangun setelah mendapat darah darinya."

Kyungsoo diam tapi dalam hati dia memaki Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian.

"Chan Chan _ahjusshi_ kesini?" tanya Hyeona dengan nada antusias.

Hyeowoon mengangguk, "dia menyelematkanmu Hyeo, ahh dia keren sekali." sepertinya mulai sekarang Hyeowoon harus mengakui kalau Chanyeol itu tak seburuk yang dia kira.

"Mama, " Kyungsoo menatap Hyeona, "mama aku ingin bertemu dengan _ahjussi_. Aku kangen sekali dengannya." pinta sang anak dengan mata memohon.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengatakan tidak pada si kembar. Kalau bisa dia akan memberikan apa yang mereka mau. Kalau belum bisa dia akan bilang nanti. Untung saja selama ini mereka tak meminta macam-macam jadi Kyungsoo selalu mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Tapi untuk kali ini rasanya dia akan menolak keinginan putrinya.

"Tidak boleh Hyeona." ucapnya tegas. Tak ada bantahan dalam nadanya.

"Tapi mama.. "

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Hyeo. Sekarang lebih baik Hyeona istirahat saja." katanya lalu pergi.

Hyeona menangis, dia merasa sedih karena dia rindu sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sih aku tak boleh bertemu _ahjussi_? _Daddy_ sama mama jahat." Hyeowoon tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas curhatan adiknya itu. "Sabar Hyeo, mungkin setelah Hyeo sembuh baru _daddy_ dan mama mengijinkan." hanya itu yang bisa Hyeowoon lakukan.

Tapi kenapa perasaan Hyeona berbeda? Dia merasa kalau dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _ahjusshi_ kesayangannya itu lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia ingat adalah Kyungsoo. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kerjasama.

Maka hal selanjutnya dia lakukan adalah bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang baru bangun pingsan, yang harus mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol tak perlu melakukan itu karena dalam tidur pun dia ingat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo.

Untunglah kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamar Hyeona. Kebetulan ini rumah sakit tempat Seungsoo dirawat juga jadi Chanyeol hapal betul letak kamar pasien dan ruangan lainnya karena jika dia sedang bosan dan tertekan dia akan berjalan tanpa tahu arah mengitari rumah sakit ini.

Kamar Hyeona terletak dilantai yang sama hanya saja beda lorong. Dengan mengabaikan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dia berjalan, bertumpu pada dinding.

Chanyeol hampir sampai tapi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Kakinya gemetaran bukan karena kondisinya yang masih lemah tapi karena sosok didepan sana.

 _Aku tidak mimpi. Apa ini hanya mimpi seperti biasanya?_

Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan lagi _namja_ itu melangkah. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan mempercepat laju jantungnya.

"Kita harus segera memindakan Hyeona, _hyung_. Aku tak mau kalau anakku sampai bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ itu." Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan _namja_ yang tempo hari Chanyeol lihat. Tidak ada Jongin maupun Sehun disini.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan sayang? lagipula keadaan Hyeona masih lemah." jawab sang _namja_.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya, hal yang paling dia takutkan akhirnya terjadi dan yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah pulang ke Kanada. "Entahlah Baek, aku hanya tak mau Hyeona dekat dengannya. Aku takut Baek _hyung_."

"Takut kenapa Do Kyungsoo?"

Kedua _namja_ itu menoleh. Mereka sama sekali tak melihat ada orang ketiga yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Mau apa kesini kau!"

Selama 7 tahun Chanyeol selalu bertanya reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo ketika mereka bertemu karena demi apapun dia sama sekali tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menghilang dari hidupnya. Kalau karena Jessica (baca Untitled) mungkin marah adalah reaksi yang tepat. Tapi sekarang selain marah dan benci ada satu lagi ekspresi dalam wajah yang menemani setiap malam Chanyeol.

Takut.

"Kyung.." Chanyeol mendekat berharap bisa memegang wajah dari orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Tetap ditempatmu Park! " teriak Kyungsoo. "Kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani muncul lagi dihidupku. Kupikir kau sudah mati Park Chanyeol, sayang sekali ternyata kau masih hidup."

Sakit hanya itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol.

"Bertemu denganmu adalah hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan di dunia ini." Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan nada sarat kebencian.

 _Mata itu, mata itu menatapku penuh kebencian._

"Kyungsoo aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol maju selangkah maka Kyungsoo dan _namja_ yang berstatus kekasihnya mundur.

"Cih, aku bahkan tak sudi melihatmu lagi Park. Jangan mengatakan kalimat seolah kita saling mengenal."

Baekhyun, kekasih Kyungsoo hanya bisa membisu. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana kekasihnya yang biasanya lembut kini berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu mengerikan didepan _namja_ ini.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan namja ini hingga Kyungsoo dan Sehun begitu membencinya?_

Chanyeol hancur dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir indah itu. Airmatanya mengalir deras namun tak ada keinginan untuk menghapusnya.

"Apa salahku Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendidih, telinganya memerah menahan amarah.

"Itu salahmu Park karena kau tak tahu apa kesalahanmu." jawabnya tanpa mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kyung aku..."

Drrtt drrtt.

Omongan Chanyeol terpotong karena getar disaku celananya. Inginnya mengabaikan tapi getaranya tak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan benda itu.

 _Suho hyung._

Chanyeol langsung menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Chanyeol! Kondisinya kritis." teriak Suho dari seberang sana.

Chanyeol tahu keadaan buruk pasti terjadi kalau Suho sampai menelponnya.

"Aku segera kesana _hyung_." jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Dia lupa dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dia lupa dengan percakapan mereka.

Dia berlari dengan otak dipenuhi satu nama, Do Seungsoo.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memindahkan Hyeona?" Jongin meradang mendengar kabar itu, "apa kau tak lihat kalau kondisinya memburuk hah!" sungguh dia tak habis pikir dengan adik angkatnya ini. Dengan seenak hati ingin memindahkan Hyeona padahal kondisi bocah itu belum stabil.

"Aku hanya tak ingin..."

"Tak ingin Hyeona bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, begitu maksudmu?" Jongin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo dan seperti dugaannya reaksi Kyungsoo adalah kaget.

 _Namja_ berumur 29 tahun itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku tunggu depan ruangan Hyeona.

"Bagiamanapun dia itu ayahnya Kyung." katanya sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ apa hal yang paling aku inginkan?" tanya pada Jongin. Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin sehingga dia memilih untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, "yang paling aku inginkan adalah merubah kenyataan kalau dia adalah ayah dari anak-anakku." katanya dengan nada tegas.

Jongin membuang nafasnya, merasa apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan terlalu berlebihan. "Apa kau menyesal melahirkan si kembar?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, _namja_ yang sudah lebih dari keluarga untuknya "tentu tidak hyung. Mereka alasanku tetap hidup."

"Kupikir kalau kau menyayangi si kembar kau juga akan menerima ayahnya karena sampai kapanpun ikatan darah tak akan pernah putus Kyung." Jongin mencoba untuk menasehati Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati karena dia tidak mau Kyungsoo marah dengannya pasalnya dia belum tahu persis apa masalah dia dengan Chanyeol. "Dan asal kau tahu Chanyeol begitu menyayangi si kembar terlebih Hyeona. Mereka begitu dekat Kyung."

Semua kata-kata Jongin benar. Dia tahu sampai kapanpun Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari hidupnya. Sejauh apapun dia pergi pasti ada jalan untuk mereka bertemu karena secara tak langsung mereka terikat dengan si kembar.

Tapi ketika ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang memakai tubuhnya untuk pemuas nafsu sementara dia menjalin cinta dengan gadis lain membuka luka dihati Kyungsoo. Luka yang selama 7 tahun masih tetap segar.

Tak ada alasan untuk tak membenci Chanyeol walaupun dia sudah memberikan kebahagiaan lain dengan hadirnya si kembar.

"Dia pernah menjadi seseorang dihatiku tapi luka yang dia berikan membuatku takut bahkan untuk sekedar menyebut namanya _hyung_." kata Kyungsoo dengan mata menatap Jongin. Pandangannya kabur tertutupi bulir-bulir airmata.

"Sstt, _uljima saeng_ i." Jongin memeluk adik angkatnya sambil menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan usapan lembut dipunggungnya.

Meskipun mereka tak ada ikatan darah tapi Kyungsoo keluarga yang dia punya selain Sehun. Dia akan melindungi adiknya sebisa mungkin. Membenci siapapun yang membuat Do Kyungsoo menangis tapi entah kenapa kali ini Jongin tak bisa membenci Chanyeol. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari semua kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Lusuh, itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk Chanyeol sekarang. Sama sekali tak terlihat kalau dia seorang direktur perusahaan ternama. Bajunya kusut, rambutnya yang keriting tidak teratur belum lagi lingkarang hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar membuat dia seperti zombie.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah sedikit diseret menyusuri lorong. Kalau kalian mengira dia sedang berada di kantornya maka kalian salah besar. Dia masih berada di rumah sakit. Dengan baju yang sama ketika dia mendonorkan darah untuk Hyoena, dua hari yang lalu.

Dia tak sempat pulang kerumah hanya untuk sekedar mengganti baju. Bagaimana dia bisa pulang kalau keadaan Seungsoo sedang tidak stabil. Setelah mendapat telepon dari Junmyeon dia fokus pada keadaan Seungsoo. Jangankan untuk berganti baju, makanpun dia akan lupa. Walaupun dia tidak bisa menolong tapi setidaknya dia ada didepan ruangan Seungsoo, menunggunya untuk mendengar kabar baik.

Kedua kakinya memilih berhenti. Tubuhnya langsung merosot kebawah dengan menyandar tembok meskipun didepan matanya ada bangku tunggu yang panjang.

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa melewati fase ini. Fase dimana rasa khawatir dan cemas mendominasi tubuhnya hingga dia melupakan kebutuhan pokoknya seperti makan. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghadapi fase ini dengan duduk santai. Dia memilih berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mulutnya bergerak, memanjatkan doa.

 _Chanyeol, kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan._

Junmyeon tidak mengatakan secara detail bagaimana keadaaan Seungsoo tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu. Bukan satu dua kali Junmyeon menyarankan untuk merelakan Seungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tak menyetujuinya. Dia sudah berjanji didepan makam Do Min Joon untuk mempertemukan Seungsoo dengan Kyungsoo.

Bisakah dia tertawa sekarang karena Kyungsoo sudah ada didepan matanya?

Nyatanya dia menangis sekarang.

Satu tetes diikuti tetes yang lainnya. Mengalir lancar tanpa ada keinginan dari Chanyeol untuk menghapusnya. Setidaknya dengan begini dia merasa lebih ringan.

Satu masalah terpecahkan dan masalah lain datang lagi, itu yang terjadi sekarang.

Saat Kyungsoo didepan matanya Chanyeol tak berani mengatakan kalau kakaknya sedang terbaring meregang nyawa sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Menurut kalian apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan jika mengetahui hal ini?

Chanyeol pikir Kyungsoo akan semakin membencinya, dia benar kan?

Untuk itulah dia duduk sendirian menatap kosong dinding didepannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang tanpa tahu kalau ada sepasang mata sipit menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

 _Kenapa dia menangis seperti itu?_

Itu satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otak _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan sentuhan dipipinya yang membuat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hai sayang." Sehun menyapanya dengan belaian lembut dipipi gembil milik Jonginnya. Sehun tak begitu kaget saat sang suami hanya memalingkan muka tanpa mau membalas sapaanya.

"Aku belikan kau choco lava, makanlah." katanya sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Jongin yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan _namja_ berambut coklat itu.

"Sayang.." Jongin masih setia melihat Hyeona yang masih belum membuka matanya. Ini sudah memasuki hari kelima bocah itu dirawat disini tapi sama sekali tak ada perkembangan yang baik padahal dia sudah mendapatkan donor darah dari Chanyeol, "Jong, maafkan aku." Jongin mendengar semua itu tapi dia terlalu enggan membuka mulutnya.

Sehun hanya bisa merutuki tindakan bodohnya dipertengkaran mereka yang terakhir. Harusnya dia tidak memanggil Jongin dengan marga ayahnya karena Jongin pernah berkata kalau dia tidak suka itu. Marganya sekarang Oh, karena dia sudah menikah dengan Sehun.

"Aku ingin bercerai kalau kau ingin kembali ke Kanada." ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun menatap Sehun.

"Jong." sungguh Sehun tak pernah berpikir kalau kata cerai akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tapi bukankah ini wajar?

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau bingung memilih antara aku dan Kyungsoo." tambah Jongin.

Sehun menarik rambutnya dengan kedua tanganya, "Jong, kumohon jangan begini." Sehun memohon dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin erat.

Jongin diam, lalu berkata "sekarang keadaannya beda. Aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali ke Kanada. Kalau kau tak bisa menemaniku maka cerai adalah langkah satu-satunya." Kali ini Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, _namja_ yang dia nikahi 3 tahun lalu dan dia cintai selama 7 tahun. Jongin menangis dalam hati karena dia tidak mau Sehun bingung.

Dia tahu kalau saat ini akan datang juga.

Saat dimana Sehun harus memilih antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Dan dia tahu jawabannya.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Sehun, Jongin memilih keluar. Menuju toilet untuk menumpahkan semua kesakitannya dalam bentuk tangisan.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil Hyeowoon pikir Sehun adalah ayahnya, ayah kandungnya karena selama ini Sehun lah yang berperan sebagai ayah untuk dia dan Hyeona. Tapi ketika Sehun menikah dengan Jongin timbul pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

 _Kenapa daddy Sehun menikah dengan mommy Jongin sementara ibuku adalah mama Kyungsoo?_

 _Bukankah harusnya daddy menikah dengan mama?_

Mulai saat itu dia tahu kalau Sehun hanyalah orang asing seperti Jongin yang dia panggil dengan sebutan _daddy_. Meskipun begitu dia tetap menyayangi Sehun.

Lalu timbul pertanyaan lain, _siapakah ayah kandungku sebenarnya?_

Untuk anak berumur 3 tahun Hyeowoon bisa dibilang anak yang peka, berbeda dengan Hyeona. Dia ingin tahu tapi dia takut, takut membuat Kyungsoo sedih karena menurutnya ada dua kemungkinan kenapa ayahnya tak bersama mereka. Pertama, orang itu meninggalkan mereka atau mereka yang meninggalkan orang itu. Hyeowoon beranggapan opsi pertamalah sebagai jawabannya karena kalau mereka yang meninggalkan ayahnya, maka ayahnya akan mencari keberadaan mereka. Beda kalau ayahnya yang meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi kini Hyeowoon punya opsi tambahan, bagaimana kalau ayahnya sama sekali tak tahu keberadaan dirinya dan Hyeona? dan Kyungsoo tak ingin ayahnya tahu tentang mereka.

Hyeowoon mulai memikirkan tentang opsi itu sejak Hyeona dirawat.

" _Oppa_ , aku ingin bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ Chan-Chan." Sungguh Hyeowoon paling benci kalau Hyeona sudah menampilkan wajah sedihnya terlebih dengan diiringi air mata. Baginya Hyeona yang tersenyum akan jauh lebih cantik.

"Kau percaya pada _Oppa_?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya. Hyeona mengangguk, " _Oppa_ akan membawa _ahjussi_ kesini tapi Hyeona tidur dulu ne?" dan benar seperti dugaannya, adiknya tersenyum lebar."Benarkah _Oppa_? baiklah aku akan tidur."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang adik. Setelah memastikan kalau Hyeona sudah tidur barulah Hyeowoon pergi. Hari ini dia dirumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo, namun sang mama sedang mengurus administrasi Hyeona dengan _uncle_ Baekhyun. Hyeowoon memang masih kecil tapi dia tahu hubungan antara Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak melarang selama ibunya bahagia lagipula Baekhyun sangat sayang dengan dia dan Hyeona.

Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau dia mencari tahu tentang ayahnya?

Hyeowoon sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Mulai dari uang, telepon genggam milik Jongin yang dia curi sembunyi-sembunyi hingga sebuah alamat seseorang. Dia bukan Hyeona yang akan bertindak saat itu juga. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau butuh persiapan untuk mencapai sesuatu. Pintar bukan?

Jantungnya sebenarnya sedari tadi berdebar kencang. Dia takut kalau ditengah jalan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo atau seseorang yang mengenalnya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi maka semua rencana yang sudah dia susun di otaknya menguap.

Dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, bernapas dengan lega ketika dia sudah sampai dijalan depan rumah sakit.

Tinggal menghentikan taksi dan menyebutkan alamat.

Dia sering memperhatikan Jongin melakukan hal itu. Mungkin akan sedikit aneh kalau dia yang melakukannya tapi dia sudah punya sebuah cara.

" _Ahjussi_ tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku...ak...u baru saja ka...bur dari pencu..hiks penculik." nah itu yang Hyeowoon lakukan, kepolosan anak kecil dia keluarkan. Dia beruntung mendapat supir taksi yang baik, merasa prihatin dengan aktingnya hingga langsung tancap gas menuju alamat yang diminta Hyeowoon. Untuk membuat aktingnya makin mengena, dia hanya memakai baju biasa dengan kantung kanan berisi uang dan kantung kiri berisi handphone. Untuk alamat-alamat penting seperti kafe Jongin dia taruh di kantong belakang.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di sebuah kantor yang besar. Dia pernah sekali kesini.

"Nak, sudah sampai. Ayo _ahjussi_ antar kau kedalam." Hyeowoon tak menolak ketika _ahjussi_ itu menuntunnya memasuki kantor itu. Dia tahu kalau dia butuh orang dewasa untuk mendampinginya. Bisa sampai tempat ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban untuknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _Receptionist_ , itu kata yang Hyeowoon tangkap melalui sepasang matanya.

"Nak, nama ayahmu siapa?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu karena dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia sebutkan sebagai nama ayah dari bocah ini.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." jawabnya lantang.

"Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan anak ini, katanya dia korban penculikan yang berhasil kabur. Dia kesini untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya _Agasshi_." jelas sang supir taksi.

Sang _receptionis_ t tentu saja menaruh prihatin pada bocah itu, "siapa nama ayahnya Tuan, nanti saya akan menghubungi divisinya."

"Namanya Park Chanyeol." begitu nama itu keluar dari sang supir taksi, sang _receptionist_ yang bernama Sooyu langsung mengerutkan kening.

 _Sejak kapan direkturku punya anak? Bukankah dia belum menikah?_

Namun begitu dia tetap menghubungi sekretaris direkturnya.

.

.

Xena masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya yang menumpuk karena Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menghilang ketika teleponnya berbunyi.

Dia mengabaikannya namun telepon itu berbunyi lagi, berarti penting. Langsung saja dia angkat.

"Halo." sapaan dia lemparkan sekedarnya.

"Maaf nona Xena tapi di bawah ada seorang anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai anaknya _sajangnim_."

Xena menghentikan jarinya yang bergerak diatas _keyboard_ lalu memandang gagang telepon seolah orang diseberang sana bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Jangan gila." jawabnya seadanya. Dia sudah terkenal judes jadi untuk apa jaga _image_ lagi. "jangan mengada-ada Sooyu, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Pip.

Kepalanya semakin berkedut saja mendengar hal tadi.

 _Kurasa aku akan resign saja._

Sebenarnya dia betah kerja dengan Chanyeol tapi akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering pergi tanpa kabar lalu muncul lagi setelah beberapa hari dengan wajah super mengenaskan seperti pagi tadi. Dia ingin marah tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol dia jadi menelan lagi semua kemarahannya. Kalau Chanyeol tak mau berbagi setidaknya dia jangan memberi beban lagi.

Teleponnya berbunyi lagi.

"Siapa sih yang tengah hari begini mengaku anaknya Chanyeol!" teriaknya frustasi. Inginnya mengabaikan saja tapi rasa penasaran membuat dia mengangkat teleponnya.

Bagaimana kalau benar Chanyeol punya anak diluar nikah? wah pasti seru, begitu pikirnya.

" _Noona_..." eh bukan Sooyu yang bicara tapi seorang anak kecil, "ini siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan, dia tak setega itu untuk memaki anak kecil.

"Ini aku Hyeowoon, _Oppa_ nya Hyeona." jawab suara diseberang.

Hanya sedikit tamu yang datang kekantor karena biasanya Chanyeol akan _meeting_ di luar jadi Xena bisa langsung ingat siapa itu Hyeowoon. Disamping bocah itu pernah datang kemari, hanya dia dan adik kembarnya, Hyeona, anak kecil yang menginjakkan kaki dikantor Chanyeol.

"Oh hai Hyeowoon, bagaimana kabarmu _?" ini kenapa aku jadi menanyakan kabarnya sih? Dia kan ada dibawah kenapa tak kusuruh saja dia keatas_. Baru saja Xena akan menyuruh Hyeowoon untuk keatas tapi keburu anak itu menyela, " _Noona_ , apa ayahku ada?"

"Hah?" _ini aku tidak salah dengar kan?,_ "ayah? memangnya siapa ayahku Hyeo?"

"Chanyeol, dia ayahku."

Sungguh kepala Xena rasanya ingin meledak. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol punya anak sebesar Hyeowoon? melihat dia berkencan saja tidak pernah. Tapi bagaimana bisa Hyeowoon berkata seperti itu? apa mungkin karena sikap Chanyeol yang baik padanya?

 _Ah molla, lebih baik kusuruh dia keatas saja._

"Eh dia ada Hyeo, nanti minta _Noona_ Sooyu mengantar Hyeowoon ya." dengan jawaban iya dari Hyeowoon sambungan itu terputus. Dia langsung menghubungi direkturnya, padahal dia bisa saja berjalan keruangannya tapi karena terlalu malas melihat wajah Chanyeol jadinya dia menggunakan telepon.

"Hmm."

 _Dasar Yoda_ , umpat Xena dalam hati karena mendapat sapaan seperti itu.

"Anakmu datang tuh."

Xena pasti tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang berpikir sekarang, "aku belum punya anak Xena _ssi_."

 _Cih, sekarang sok formal._

"Itu juga aku sudah tahu Park, tapi bocah ini mengaku kalau kau ayahnya."

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Hyeowoon."

Butuh kira-kira satu menit sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, "antar dia langsung keruanganku."

"Ok." bertepatan dengan putusnya sambungnya telepon itu, Sooyu datang bersama dengan seorang bocah dengan baju biru muda.

Do Hyeowoon.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC^^**

Tenang saja ini belum ending ko, ternyata masih ada banyak scene lanjutan. Nanti kalian bosen kalau kelamaan bacanya dan kelamaan nunggu aku update juga, eh mank ada yang nungguin ini ff #hehhe

Yang nebak Baekhyun pacarnya Kyung cung angkat kakinya, mau aku kasih thumbs up! yeeyy, aku lebih suka baeksoo sih, hehe

Cieee yang ketemuan sama pujaan hati #colekChanyeol.

Chanyeol dilemaa beraatt,, gimana reaksi Kyungsoo pas tahu keluarganya amburadul ya...

Omonaa,,,Jongin minta ceraaii! Hikseu

Dan untung scene trakhir, Hyeowoon pinter ya? kira-kira kenapa dia bisa berpikiran kalau Chanyeol itu bapaknya ya?

Penasaran, tunggu next part ya...

Oya, kalau ada disini yang baca "Fansign" setelah publish ini aku bakalan publish special date mereka, tentunya Sehun ga mau kalah douunnkk...

lasstt but not least...

Comments are love for me^^


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu

Sequel from Untitled

Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and others

Angst, Hurt comfort

Chaptered

T, Mpreg

 **Special big thanks to :**

 **ParkHyerin6194, park28sooyah, kiki2231, thozoa, Yuura Shiraku, ucrittri, be the Light, hksyg, SJMK95, Lovedudu1201, luvchansoo, , yousee, chankyung, guest, Baekvin23, estkai, NADIA, guest, hkhs9488, AkaYumeHana, dan bagi kalian semua yang sudah memfollow, memfav cerita ini dan tetap mengikuti dari Untitled sampai part ini.**

 **Big LOVE!**

7k words untuk kalian tersayang, bukannya aku niatin buat lama update tapi skripsiku butuh perhatian juga dan liburan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan jadi terima kasih untuk kesabaran kalian, 3.

Saya sarankan untuk membaca untitled kalau kalian bingung soalnya di chap ini menyinggung salah satu scene di untitled

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"Ahjussi, bola itu milikku."

Jongin mengambil sebuah bola berwarna orange yang ada didepan kakinya. Dia kemudian memberikan bola itu pada seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur 3 tahun.

" _Khamsahamnida_." Jongin tertegun melihat wajah bocah itu.

" _Ne_." mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum melihat bocah itu tertawa geli saat rambutnya dia acak.

 _Apa Minji akan selucu itu?_

Matanya masih mengikuti langkah kecil sang anak yang menuju pada ibunya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap iri pada interaksi mereka.

Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa dia dapatkan sampai kapanpun.

Jongin melangkah lagi meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu yang hanya akan membuat dia semakin iri. Merasa kakinya mulai lelah, _namja_ dengan surai _brown_ itu mendudukkan pantatnya disebuah kursi taman.

Semalaman dia menjaga Hyeona lalu paginya gantian Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia pulang ke kafe untuk beristirahat, tidur sepertinya sangat dia butuhkan tapi kakinya malah melangkah ke sebuah taman yang dekat dengan rumah sakit. Setidaknya di taman ini tidak ada Sehun, atau begitulah pikirnya.

Memikirkan Sehun membuat kepalanya berdenyut saja. Apalagi memikirkan kalau mereka mungkin saja akan berpisah karena demi apapun dia benar-benar tidak mau kembali ke Kanada. Kalau berpisah dengan Sehun adalah jalan keluarnya maka mau tak mau dia harus menjalaninya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bangku taman.

"Tuan, maukah kau mendengar kisahku?"

Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan seorang _namja_ yang duduk dibelakangnya. Dia sedari menyadari keberadaan _namja_ itu tapi terlalu malas untuk menyapanya.

"Aku punya seorang suami, dia begitu sempurna." _namja_ itu memulai ceritanya. Jongin tidak tidur meskipun matanya terpejam dan _namja_ itu tahu maka dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Kau tahu, dia cinta pertamaku dan aku berharap dia cinta terakhirku."

Jongin hanya diam, enggan untuk menanggapi.

"Tapi aku menyakitinya, selama ini aku tak sadar kalau dia tersakiti dengan sikapku yang lebih mementingkan temanku dan anak-anaknya." _namja_ itu mendesah, "kupikir dia tahu kalau aku hanya sebatas menolong temanku selama ini tapi aku lupa kalau manusia mempunyai rasa iri dan juga cemburu."

Jongin menahan airmatanya yang hendak keluar, tidak lucu kan dia menangis didepan orang itu?

"Selama ini aku berpikir kalau dia tahu aku sangat mencintainya jadi aku begitu jarang mengucapkan tiga kata cinta itu." _namja_ itu tertawa miris, "aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini kurang memperhatikan dia tapi percayalah kalau dia satu-satunya dihatiku."

Jongin tak tahan, dia menangis dengan mata terpejam. Tak berani untuk membuka matanya demi melihat wajah _namja_ disampingnya yang sepertinya dia kenal.

 _Namja_ itu menoleh ke arah Jongin, menghapus airmata dipipi gembilnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tahu selama ini aku begitu buruk padamu tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dengan perlahan Jongin membuka matanya lalu bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat milik suaminya yang begitu indah. Sepasang mata itu basah oleh airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku Oh Jongin." Sehun, _namja_ itu mengecup kening Jongin lama. Menyalurkan cinta untuk Jongin.

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun bukan orang yang terbuka. Dia cenderung tertutup seperti Kyungsoo jadi selama ini dia berusaha untuk memahami dengan minimnya sikap romantis Sehun. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu hanya akan bersikap romantis disaat-saat tertentu. Terkadang Jongin memahami tapi terkadang Jongin lelah.

Dan melihat Sehun yang seperti ini Jongin makin yakin kalau Sehun mencintainya, terkadang kita membutuhkan sedikit gertakan untuk menggerakkan sesuatu.

"Jangan menceraikan aku Jong hiks.."

Jongin tertawa melihat suaminya menangis seperti anak kecil seperti ini, "Aigoo bayi besarku."dia mengecup bibir tipis Sehun berkali-kali, "sudah jangan menangis, kalau kau seperti ini kau jadi tidak keren." Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau hiks Jong hiks..." Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan laju airmatanya. Dia begitu kalut saat kata cerai keluar dari bibir Jongin, terlebih setelah itu Jongin menghindarinya. Bertemu dengan suaminya itu susahnya seperti bertemu dengan presiden saja. Untuk itulah dia tadi sengaja mengikuti Jongin lalu ketika Jongin hanya diam ketika dia duduk dibelakangnya dia mulai berbicara. Sehun bersyukur Jongin diam mendengarkan semua pengakuannya tadi. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau saja Jongin menolaknya tadi.

"Ssstt sudah jangan menangis lagi sayang," Jongin menangkup wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mencium kedua mata sipit milik Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak benar-benar ingin bercerai dengan Sehun, dia terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu. Jongin hanya mengetes apa tindakan Sehun selanjutnya ketika kata cerai keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sengaja menghindar, hingga Sehun berpikir kalau dia benar-benar ingin bercerai tapi rasa rindu itu begitu menyiksa. Dalam hati dia tersenyum lebar begitu mencium parfum Sehun didekatnya. Jongin tahu kalau suaminya mengikuti dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku Jong." seribu kata maaf menurut Sehun tak akan cukup menghapus kesalahannya pada Jongin yang begitu besar jadi jangan salahkan dirinya kalau dia masih takut Jongin akan benar-benar menceraikannya. "Jong, kita tidak jadi bercerai kan?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat suaminya yang begitu ketakutan, "menurutmu?" dia tertawa kecil melihat bibir tipis Sehun maju beberapa centi. "Aku pasti orang paling bodoh di dunia kalau sampai menceraikanmu suamiku yang tampang, yang baik hati, yang begitu aku cintai."

Perlahan senyum Sehun mengembang, "aku sangat sangat mencintaimu sayang."

Mereka berpelukan dengan terhalang bangku taman tapi rasanya tidak cukup. Sehun menyesap perpotongan leher Jongin membuat _namja_ tan itu melenguh, "Hunhh."

"Kita pulang." Jongin merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang serak penuh dengan nafsu. Mereka bertatapan dengan intens, kalau saja mereka tak ingat kalau mereka sekarang berada di taman mungkin mereka akan saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing.

Drrtt..drttt

Sehun mengerang keras membuat Jongin menatapnya bertanya tapi ketika suaminya mengeluarkan benda pipih itu dari saku celananya Jongin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Halo _hyung_ , ada apa?" nadanya sama sekali tak ramah padahal yang berbicara padanya adalah Baekhyun yang notabene lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. " _MWO_? Bagaimana bisa hah!" Sehun berteriak membuat Jongin menatapnya khawatir, "baiklah aku akan mencarinya diluar."

Begitu sambungan telepon dimatikan Sehun langsung membuka mulutnya, "Hyeowoon hilang, dia tidak ada dirumah sakit."

"Ba..ba..." Jongin tercekat, otaknya _blank_ mendengar kabar itu. Diotaknya kini berputar ratusan adegan yang melibatkan Hyeowoon salah satunya adalah Hyeowoon yang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit seperti Hyeona sekarang. Dia takut sekali kalau apa yang terjadi pada Hyeona akan terjadi pula dengan Hyeowoon.

"Sssstt, tenanglah sayang kita akan menemukan Hyeowoon." Sehun membimbing suaminya untuk menuju mobil yang dia parkir dibasement rumah sakit namun langkah mereka terhenti karena handphone Jongin yang bergetar.

"Mau apa si brengsek itu menelponmu?" amarahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun begitu melihat nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar handphone Jongin.

Jongin tak menghiraukan amarah Sehun, dia merasa dia harus mengangkat telpon dari Chanyeol.

"Halo Chan." Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Chanyeol diseberang dan begitu dia mendengar nama anaknya matanya membulat, "baiklah aku segera kesana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, "kita harus menemui Chanyeol. Hyeowoon ada dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya dengan cepat. Menyusuri lorong demi lorong, melewati ruang demi ruang untuk mencari anaknya. Mulutnya juga tak berhenti bertanya kepada siapapun yang dia temui, berharap dengan sangat kalau mereka melihat anaknya yang entah kemana.

"Maaf tapi aku tak melihatnya Tuan." jawab seorang suster lalu berlalu. Jawaban yang sama yang dia dapatkan setiap kali menanyakan kepada orang-orang tentang anaknya.

Sebenarnya kau kemana Do Hyeowoon, teriaknya dalam hati dengan frustrasi. Dia menjambak rambut hitamnya hingga menjadi acak-acakan. Campuran antara cemas, pusing dan lelah semua menjadi satu.

Dia sama sekali tak menyangka sekembalinya dia ke kamar Hyeona setelah membeli makanan dikantin, dia tak menemukan Hyeowoon dikamar saudari kembarnya itu. Awalnya dia mengira Hyeoowon ke kamar mandi, maka dia membuka kamar mandi di ruangan Hyeona yang ternyata nihil. Lalu dia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, siapa tahu anak itu bersama kekasihnya yang sedang mengurus kepindahan Hyeona.

Hatinya mencelos saat Baekhyun menjawab kalau dia meninggalkan Hyeowoon dikamar Hyeona tadi karena anak itu tak mau ikut dengannya.

Satu kesimpulan dia ambil saat itu juga, Hyeowoon hilang.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo menyusuri rumah sakit untuk mencari anaknya namun Hyeowoon seperti tak pernah menapakkan kakinya dirumah sakit ini, jejaknya sama sekali tak terbaca.

Tak ingin menyerah Kyungsoo melangkah lagi, menyusuri satu lorong yang terlihat lebih sepi dari lorong yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo ragu kalau Hyeowoon akan kesini, anaknya yang satu itu takut dengan suasana sepi lagipula tidak ada satu suster pun yang lewat. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi tapi matanya terpaku pada sebuah pintu. Satu-satunya ruangan dilorong ini.

Entah penasaran, entah ingin memastikan kalau Hyeowoon tak ada diruangan itu Kyungsoo mulai mendekat. Dia memutar knop pintu, suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit membuatnya ketakutan.

Ternyata hanya ruangan pasien biasa, mungkin ini ruangan VVIP. Begitu pikirnya.

 _Kyungie._

Saat hendak menutup pintunya Kyungsoo seperti mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya tapi anehnya dia tidak merasa takut. Dia seperti mengenal suara itu dengan baik.

Dengan langkah pasti dia mendekati ranjang dimana seseorang terbaring dengan selang dimulut dan alat-alat kesehatan yang menempel didadanya.

Deg.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu begitu matanya menatap sosok itu.

 _Tidak ini tidak mungkin._

Airmatanya menggenang siap untuk tumpah kapan saja.

"Hy.. _hyung_.." Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau yang sekarang terbaring adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Seungsoo. Meskipun penampilannya berbeda dengan yang terakhir dia ingat.

Tubuhnya gemetar dengan pipi yang basah oleh airmata, " _hyung_ , kau kenapa?" tak ada respon dari Seungsoo. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang setia menemani suara Kyungsoo.

Dia tahu kalau Seungsoo tak akan mungkin menjawabnya jadi dia putuskan untuk keluar mencari info.

Tepat saat dia keluar seorang suster menuju kearahnya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan Tuan?" suster itu bertanya dengan nada tak suka. "Tak seharusnya Anda disini."

Kyungsoo mencibir, "dia saudaraku sus. Aku adikku jadi dimana letak kesalahannya saat aku menjenguk saudaraku?"

Sang suster terkejut, "ta..tapi Chanyeol ssi.."

"Chanyeol?"

Suster itu seperti sadar melakukan kesalahan, "maaf saya harus memeriksa pasien."

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya saat dia pergi? kenapa suster itu menyebut nama Chanyeol bukan ayah ataupun nama ibunya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memakan pastanya dengan kerutan di dahi. Bukan karena rasa pastanya yang begitu aneh, kerutan di dahinya disebabkan oleh bocah laki-laki tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Hyeowoon tidak suka pizzanya?" tanyanya dengan mencondongkan badan ke depan supaya lebih dekat dengan Hyeowoon.

Hyeowoon hanya diam, menatap Chanyeol dengan dua bola matanya seakan-akan Chanyeol akan hilang jika dia berkedip.

Yang ditatap merasa risih. Kalau yang menatap adalah kembaran bocah laki-laki ini mungkin Chanyeol tak akan sebingung ini. Tapi ini kan yang menatap Hyeowoon, yang bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutan bagi sang bocah.

"Ada yang salah dengan penampilan _ahjussi_?"

Hyeowoin menggeleng, " _aniyo_. Aku baru sadar kalau ahjussi tampan sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa ini karena dia memberikan boneka spongebob kemarin? kalau iya kenapa tak dari dulu saja dia memberikannya. Dia bahagia sekali bisa berdekatan dengan Hyeowoon tanpa ada teriakan dari bocah itu.

"Kau ini, nanti juga Hyeowoon akan lebih tampan dari _ahjussi_ saat dewasa." kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut halus milik Hyeowoon, "ayo makan pizzanya, apa mau ahjussi potongkan?" begitu Hyeowoon mengangguk Chanyeol langsung pindah tempat duduk. "nah sekarang buka mulutnya."

 _Seperti ini ya rasanya punya ayah?_ batin Hyeowoon bertanya.

Ada Sehun memang tapi rasanya berbeda karena dia tahu Sehun bukan ayah kandungnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mempunyai kemungkinan kalau dia ayah kandungnya.

"Kalau Hyeona melihat aku bersama _ahjussi_ sekarang pasti dia marah denganku." kata Hyeowoon dengan mulut penuh pizza.

Chanyeol mengambil tissu untuk mengelap pinggir mulut Hyeowoon yang belepotan terkena saus, "sayang, bicaranya nanti kalau makananmu sudah habis."

Hyeowoon jadi tahu kenapa Hyeona begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Dia jadi menyesal dulu sering sekali meneriaki bahkan bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa Hyeona marah?" tanya _namja_ Park itu sambil memberikan air putih untuk Hyeowoon. Dia sengaja memesan air putih bukan soda, _junkfood_ ditambah soda benar-benar kombinasi yang buruk.

"Hyeona ingin bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ tapi mama melarangnya." jelasnya dengan wajah murung.

"Mama Kyungsoo?" Hyeowoon mengangguk. Sebenarnya hal ini juga mengganggu Chanyeol. Apa sebegitu bencinya Kyungsoo dengan dirinya hingga dia melarang anak-anaknya untuk bertemu dengannya?

Mungkin iya karena Chanyeol tak menemukan alasan lain.

" _Ahjussi_ , " panggilan Hyeowoon membuat lamunannya tentang Kyungsoo buyar. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada bocah itu. "Aku sering bertanya kalau Hyeona mirip dengan mama, apa mungkin aku mirip dengan papaku?"

Bicara tentang ayah si kembar, ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol tak tahu siapa orang itu. Dia pikir Sehun ayah mereka tapi nyatanya dia sama dengan Jongin yang hanya orang tua angkat. Lalu siapakah ayah si kembar?

"Oh ya, kenapa tadi Hyeowoon bilang pada Xena _noona_ kalau _ahjussi_ adalah ayah Hyeowoon?" sebenarnya ini hal pertama yang akan Chanyeol tanyakan pada Hyeowoon saat mereka makan di restoran ini tapi melihat Hyeowoon menatapnya terus-menerus membuat dia jadi lupa menanyakannya dan menanyakan hal lain.

Hyeowoon tersenyum lebar yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Senyuman itu mengingatkan pada senyuman yang dulu dia punya. Dia bilang dulu karena sekarang dia jarang menampilkannya.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak mau menjadi papaku?"

Pertanyaan dari bocah berumur 6 tahun yang mampu membuatnya terdiam.

"Kalau aku bilang _ahjussi_ adalah papaku, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol semakin bingung mendengarnya, "sayang, apa maksudmu?"

Hyeowoon mengabaikan pizzanya yang tinggal setengah untuk memfokuskan dirinya membicarakan masalah ini, " _ahjussi_ kenal dengan mama kan?"

Bukan hanya sekedar kenal Hyeowoon, namun dia memilih untuk mengangguk yang membuahkan senyuman di bibir si kecil Hyeowoon.

" _Ahjussi_ juga punya golongan darah yang sama dengan Hyeona, bukankah dokter Jung bilang golongan darah Hyeo langka."

Hyeowoon hanya mengaitkan antara golongan darah yang sama dan fakta kalau dia mengenal Kyungsoo dia tak mengetahui kalau untuk menghasilkan(?) keturunan harus ada hubungan badan terlebih dahulu tapi itu sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berpacu.

Golongan darah yang sama, mereka anak Kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau dia dan Kyungsoo pernah bahkan sering tidur bersama.

 _Tapi bukankah aku selalu menggunakan pengaman?_

Otaknya memutar kembali malam-malam sebelum Kyungsoo pergi. Terakhir mereka berhubungan adalah ketika dia begitu marah karena Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan Sehun (baca Untitled) hingga dia lupa kalau dia tidak memakai penga...

Kedua mata Chanyeol membola.

Dia ingat sekarang.

 _Mungkinkah..._

Dia menatap Hyeowoon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _mereka anak-anakku?_

"HYEOWOON!" teriakan Jongin menggema di seantero restoran. Dia tidak perduli ataupun malu. Dia hanya merasa lega karena menemukan Hyeowoon dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tanpa buang waktu, dia langsung memeluk Hyeowoon dengan erat

Bugh.

Chanyeol belum sempat mengelak ketika tinjuan Sehun melayang ke pipinya.

"Brengsek kau! berani-beraninya menculik anakku." maki Sehun sebelum memberikan bogem mentahnya lagi.

Bugh.

"DADDY!" Hyeowoon menjerit lalu menangis melihat Chanyeol dipukuli. Dia meronta ingin lepas dari pelukan mommynya tapi Jongin berpikir akan sangat berbahaya kalau Hyeowoon ada diantara mereka.

"Sehun hentikan!" dia bernafas lega ketika pelayan restoran melerainya. Merasa aman akhirnya Jongin melepaskan Hyeowoon dan bocah itu langsung lari ke Chanyeol.

"Papa, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hyeowoom dengan cemas. Jemari kecilnya menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Sehun geram, Mendengar Hyeowoon memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan papa.

 _Pasti si brengsek itu yang menyuruhnya._

"Sialan kau Park, sudah menculik Hyeowoon lalu kau menyuruhnya memanggilmu dengan sebutan papa? menjijikkan." Sehun berkata dengan geram. Dia tak berhenti meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari kekangan dua orang pelayan restoran.

"OH SEHUN!" kali ini giliran Jongin yang murka. "Kau tahu betul kalau Chanyeol berhak atas panggilan itu."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin bertanya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau orang yang kau anggap penculik ini adalah orang yang memberitahuku dimana Hyeowoon?"

Sehun hanya diam menatap Jongin. Tubuhnya sudah tak meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Kau tahu benar Chanyeol berhak atas panggilan itu."

Sehun tidak berteriak hanya menatap tajam suaminya. Perlahan dia sadar apa yang Jongin katakan benar. Mau berapa kalipun dia menyangkal hasilnya akan sama, si kembar adalah anak Chanyeol.

Dengan menahan sakit di bibirnya. Pukulan Sehun ternyata bisa membuat robek bibirnya. Dia berdiri dengan Hyeowoon di gendongannya. Bocah itu tak mau lepas dari Chanyeol, merangkul leher Chanyeol erat.

"Jongin, " Jongin menatap Chanyeol. Dia bisa melihat rasa penasaran dikedua mata Chanyeol atas ucapannya tadi. "Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Dia tahu betul sakitnya kehilangan seorang anak lalu apa yang akan dirasakan Chanyeol kalau tiba-tiba dia tahu dia mempunyai 2 orang anak, 6 tahun umurnya.

Jongin 100% yakin selama ini Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dia punya anak dari Kyungsoo.

Kini dia tau mengapa Hyeona begitu menyukai Chanyeol walau mereka belum lama mengenal dan kini Hyeowoon tak lepas dari gendongan _namja_ itu.

"Papa, Hyeowoon mengantuk." bocah itu menyanderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol lalu tak lama setelahnya tertidur lelap. Rasa lelah begitu mendominasi hingga kantuk menyerang. Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu tak tahu ketegangan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Jantungnya sedari tadi tak bisa berdetak dengan ritme biasa. Otaknya dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan yang belum pasti atau sebentar lagi akan pasti.

 _Kenapa Hyeowoon memanggilku papa? kenapa pula Jongin mengatakan aku berhak mendapatkan panggilan itu? apa mungkin mereka anak-anakku? tapi.._

"Chanyeol.." panggilan Jongin membuyarkan semua kata-kata yang penuh mengisi otaknya. Dia menatap suami Sehun itu dengan tatapan bertanya namun Jongin hanya diam.

Jongin terdiam, mulutnya terkunci namun kepalanya yang menjawab.

Satu anggukan dari Oh Jongin mampu menjawab semua pertanyaanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang ibu(?) ketika tahu anaknya diluar sana sendirian tentu saja akan merasa khawatir. Pikirannya tak jauh dari hal hal negatif walau dalam hati dia berdoa untuk hal hal positif. Rasanya bernafas saja susah memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya diluar sana.

Perasaan lega melingkupi hatinya saat Sehun menelponnya beberapa waktu yang lalu kalau anaknya sudah ditemukan namun kalimat selanjutnya membuat dia, Kyungsoo menahan amarah sekuat tenaga.

"Hyeowoon ada bersama Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menahan teriakannya karena dia tak mau mengganggu Hyeona yang tidur. Walau segala sumpah serapah rasanya belum cukup untuk _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu hingga anak-anaknya begitu dekat dengannya. Padahal si kembar bisa dikatakan tipe anak-anak yang susah dekat dengan orang asing terlebih Hyeowoon tapi menurut Sehun Hyeowoon datang sendiri ke kantor Chanyeol.

Apa yang sebenarnya Hyeowoon lakukan?

Apa dia tau kalau Chanyeol itu ayahnya?

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menjerit tak terima kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Masa bodoh dengan ikatan darah mereka, Hyeowoon dan Hyeona selamanya hanya anak-anaknya dan dia tak mengijinkan siapapun mengambilnya termasuk Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_..." rintihan dari Hyeona membawa Kyungsoo pada kenyataan. Dia segera menghampiri anaknya, "sayang, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan rambut Hyeona yang menutupi dahinya. Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menggantikan anaknya sakit. Dia tidak tega melihat anak sekecil Hyeona harus terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit selama berhari-hari. "Ma, _oppa_ dimana? kata _oppa_ dia akan membawa chan chan _ahjussi_ kalau Hyeona sudah bangun."

Apa karena ini Hyeowoon pergi menemui Chanyeol?

Ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Kyungsoo. Dia memang menentang keinginan Hyeona untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol tapi sungguh dia tidak mengira kalau Hyeowoon akan senekat itu bertemu Chanyeol sendirian hanya demi menyenangkan adiknya.

Kyungsoo merasa menjadi ibu yang jahat karena tak bisa membahagiakan anaknya.

Dia dilema.

Disatu sisi dia begitu tak ingin Chanyeol masuk kedalam hidupnya lagi tapi di sisi lain anak-anaknya kembali menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hidup mereka.

"Ma.." Hyeona memanggil ibunya lagi saat tak mendapat respon. Gadis itu tertegun melihat ibunya menangis. "Mama, kenapa? Hyeo nakal ya?"

Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya namun liquid itu terus mengalir.

"Maafkan mama sayang." _karena keegoisan mama kau tak pernah mengenal papamu_. _Namja_ Do itu hanya bisa menangis, dia memilih tak jujur walau dia tahu cepat atau lambat semua kebohongannya akan terungkap.

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan, "Hyeona sangat sayang sama mama dan _oppa_." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, "lekaslah sembuh sayang biar kita bisa pulang ke Kanada."

 _Kanada? Disana tidak ada Chan Chan ahjussi ya?_

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka saat dia merasakan gelagat aneh sang anak, "Hyeo kenapa?"

"Mama bisakah kita tetap disini?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya. Dari awal kepindahan mereka ke Korea, Hyeona yang paling tidak setuju. Anak perempuannya ini mewarisi sifatnya yang susah beradptasi dengan lingkungan baru makanya dia menentang untuk pindah pada awalnya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah tak mau pulang ke Kanada?

"Kenapa sayang? bukankah Hyeo tak betah disini." Kyungsoo masih membujuk. Akan sangat sulit kalau anak-anaknya tak mau kembali ke Kanada. "Memang Hyeo tidak rindu dengan teman-teman Hyeo disana?"

Hyeona bimbang. Dia begitu kangen dengan Alex, temannya di playgroup juga dengan Suzie tapi... "Mama, apakah kita bisa mengajak Chan Chan _ahjussi_?"

Kalah, Kyungsoo sudah kalah.

Sekarang memaki Chanyeol pun tak ada gunanya.

Brak.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka mengagetkan dua orang itu. Disana berdiri Hyeowoon, ah bukan berdiri karena nyatanya dia digendong oleh seorang _namja_.

"Hyeo! _Oppa_ membawa papa kita."

Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia tidak bodoh sampai tidak tahu siapa papa yang dimaksud oleh Hyeowoon.

" _Ahjussi_!" sungguh teriakan Hyeona tidak mencerminkan kalau bocah itu sedang sakit. Senyumnya lebar sekali hingga Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah sebahagia itu Hyeona bertemu dengan Chanyeol?

Hyeowoon lepas dari gendongan Chanyeol dan langsung berlari menuju adiknya, "Hyeo, Chan Chan _ahjussi_ adalah papa kita." Hyeona memekik senang,"benarkah _oppa_?" Hyeowoon hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua bocah itu begitu ringan membicarakan masalah ini seolah-olah ini masalah tentang mainan mereka yang sudah lama hilang. Tak ada yang menanyakan Chanyeol selama ini kemana? atau kenapa orang tuanya itu tak tinggal bersama.

"Papa!" Hyeona bahkan dengan santainya mengganti panggilannya untuk Chanyeol. Bocah itu langsung menerjang Chanyeol walau kenyataannya tak sampai berlari karena terhalang selang infus, "aku bahagia sekali karena yang menjadi papaku adalah _ahjussi_."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis.

Rasanya semuanya seperti mimpi. Tadi pagi dia duduk dikantor lalu dkejutkan oleh kedatangan Hyeowoon tau-tau sekarang dia mempunyai dua anak sekaligus dari orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

 _Apa ini alasan Kyungsoo menghilang?_

 _Namja_ itu memeluk Hyeona dengan erat merasakan bagaimana jari-jari mungil itu membelai rambutnya.

 _Anakku._

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai seorang anak, bagaimana bisa kalau untuk menikah saja dia tidak punya niatan. Dia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo hingga membayangkan hidup bersama orang lain rasanya membuatnya menderita. Dia memilih menunggu.

Siapa sangka hadiah dibalik penantiannya begitu indah.

"Papa," betapa dia suka dengan panggilan itu. "Papa, Hyeo ingin keluar dari rumah sakit lalu kita bisa main bersama."

Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat interaksi mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk bergabung. Selama ini dia mengira kalau kasih sayang yang diterima oleh si kembar sudah cukup. Dia lupa walau bagaimanapun peran seorang ayah itu penting. Walaupun ada Sehun tapi anak-anaknya tahu status Sehun yang secara tak kasat mata membatasi hubungan mereka. Tapi melihat bagaimana senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari mulut kedua anaknya, dia menyadari kalau mereka membutuhkan ayah.

 _Betapa kejamnya akau memisahkan mereka selama ini._

Kyungsoo merasa menjadi ibu paling jahat sedunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih tak percaya kalau dua bocah yang sekarang tidur diranjang ini adalah anak-anaknya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok mereka dengan pancaran penuh kekaguman dan ketidakpercayaan.

Dari awal bertemu Hyeona dan Hyeowoon, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Wajah Hyeona yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan wajah Hyeowoon yang mirip dengannya membuat dia berpikiran kalau meraka anaknya dengan Kyungsoo tapi dia tak mau berharap lebih. Dia segera menepis pikiran itu karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu _namja_ yang tak akan mungkin bisa hamil. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Seberapa bahagianya dia sekarang tetap saja ada rasa marah karena tega-teganya Kyungsoo merahasiakan hal ini. Chanyeol juga merasa sedih karena selama ini dia tidak bisa melihat tumbuh kembang sang anak hingga sebesar ini.

Apa kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Hyeona dan Hyeowoon?

Umur berapa mereka mulai berjalan?

Apa mereka pernah menanyakan aku?

Sungguh rasanya Chanyeol ingin memaki Kyungsoo yang tega memisahkan dia dengan dua malaikat pintu terbuka tak mengalihkan pandangan Chnayeol dari kedua anaknya. Dia seakan lupa dengan eksistensi mahkluk lain di dunia ini.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Dari semua kata yang ada Kyungsoo memilih kata-kata di atas untuk dia berikan pada Chanyeol.

 _Tidakkah dia ingin meminta maaf?_

 _Tidakkah dia ingin menjelaskan semua ini?_

 _Kenapa dia bersikap seolah ini bukan hal yang menggemparkan?_

Chanyeol geram.

Dia berbalik dan menatap _namja_ itu penuh amarah, "kita perlu bicara." ujarnya dengan intonasi yang ditahan sedemikian mungkin dia tidak menimbulkan keributan yang bisa membuat si kembar bangun.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"Kau!" Chanyeol segera menoleh pada si kembar begitu menyadari dia kelepasan, untung saja Hyeowoon cuma menggeliat lalu tidur lagi. "ikut aku." tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung menyeret _namja_ itu. Dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang ingin dilepaskan cengkramannya.

Mereka menaiki tangga hingga lantai per lantai mereka lewati. Mereka sampai di lantai paling atas, di atap gedung. Dengan semilir angin musim semi di sore hari yang begitu menyejukkan menemani mereka. Namun ternyata angin itu tak meredakan amarah yang bersemayam di hati masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park!" Kyungsoo mendesis tidak suka, dia mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganya yang terasa nyeri akibar ditarik paksa oleh _namja_ didepannya ini.

Chanyeol tak kalah menyeramkan, "harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu? dimana hatimu hingga kau tega memisahkan aku dengan anak-anakku."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anak-anakmu hah! dia anak-anakku bukan anak-anakmu."

"Jangan bercanda Do Kyungsoo! kau tahu betul aku ayah mereka tapi kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tak memberitahu Hyeona dan Hyeowoon siapa ayah mereka, kau benar-benar keterlaluan Kyungsoo."

Sungguh setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuka kembali luka dihatinya. Dia tidak terima dengan semua tuduhan Chanyeol karena disini dia juga korban dari kebejatan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan senang punya ayah sepertimu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tawa mengejek.

"Dan apa kau pikir mereka juga bangga mempunyai ibu sepertimu? kau pembohong." balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kyungsoo meradang, "kau pikir hanya aku yang jadi pembohong disini hah! kau juga berbohong mengenai keadaan keluargaku?"

Chanyeol melotot.

"Kaget karena aku bisa tahu?" Kyungsoo mendecih tidak suka melihat wajah kaget Chanyeol, "kau tak bilang kalau Seungsoo _hyung_ koma hampir 7 tahun lamanya padahal kau punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."

Rasa bersalah itu hinggap, menggerogoti tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuatnya rapuh. Dia mengambil langkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa Kyungsoo begitu menakutkan dimatanya.

"7 tahun Chanyeol, itu berarti dia koma setelah aku pergi. Benar kan?" kyungsoo hanya membiarkan tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. "dan kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku."

"Aku mencarimu Kyung, sungguh."

Kyungsoo mendekat tapi Chanyeol mundur, "apakah kau benar-benar mencariku? atau hanya pura-pura mencariku?"

Chanyeol melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, "apa maksudnya? aku benar-benar mencarimu Kyungsoo."

"Oh ya? kurasa kau tak benar-benar mencariku karena takut aku akan murka padamu begitu tahu kakakku koma, ibuku masuk rumah sakit jiwa dan ayahku meninggal setelah aku pergi."

Chanyeol semakin merasa kecil ditatap oleh sepasang mata bulat yang penuh dengan kebencian. Tubuhnya merosot, jatuh dengan kaki yang bergerak mundur menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Dan itu semua karena kau Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak, tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya, "ini semua bukan karena aku, iya ini bukan kesalahanku." selama ini Chanyeol selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dihadapan ibunya, dihadapan Junmyeon, dihadapan Yixing (dokter jiwa ibunya Kyungsoo) dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa keluarga Do, lalu kenapa dia melakukan pembelaan didepan Kyungsoo?

"Paman Do meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Seungsoo koma juga karena kecelakaan saat mencarimu Kyung jadi ini semua salahmu, ya ini semua salahmu." Chanyeol terus meracau dengan mata menatap lantai.

"Beraninya kau!" tanpa rasa takut, tanpa rasa perduli Kyungsoo menjambak rambut keriting Chanyeol membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kumohon Kyungsoo ini bukan salahku." Chanyeol menangis, mengiba belas kasihan barang sedikit saja untuk dirinya. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo membencinya, dia tidak mau Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata penuh kebencian seperti sekarang. Dia berharap dengan pembelaan, dengan mengatakan kalau semua ini bukan salahnya Kyungsoo akan mengampuninya karena sungguh ini yang begitu ditakutkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo benci, teramat benci padanya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku pergi malam itu hah!" dia berteriak didepan wajah yang penuh dengan linangan airmata. Sama sekali tak rasa kasihan untuk _namja_ ini. "Kau masih ingat Jessica? kau mengencaninya padahal kau menggunakan tubuhku sebegai pemuas nafsumu."

 _Jadi karena itu._

"Aku hamil waktu itu, hamil anakmu awalnya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi yang kudengar adalah kau mengatakan pada Seungsoo lewat telepon kalau kau mencintai Jessica. Jadi bisa simpulkan sendiri semua ini salah siapa? salahmu!" tubuh Chanyeol terhempas seiring lepasnya cengkeraman tangan Kyungsoo dirambutnya.

"Kau tahu," Chanyeol membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu bungkam. "Aku bohong pada Seungsoo malam itu." kini matanya berani menatap Kyungsoo walaupun tetap dengan linangan airmata. "Seungsoo menyukai Jessica sejak kelas 1 _senior high school_."

 _Jadi dia menusuk kakakku dari belakang, cih rendahan sekali._

Chanyeol tahu apa yang sekarang Kyungsoo pikirkan, tapi dia memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Jessica, dia mengancamku."

Inginnya tidak peduli dengan semua omongan Chanyeol tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap mendengarkan apa saja yang akan keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu.

"Jessica mengancamku akan menyebarkan video _sex_ kita kalau aku tak menerimanya sebagai pacarku."

Kyungsoo melotot. Dia bukan kaget tentang Chanyeol yang punya video _sex_ mereka karena dia tahu betul Chanyeol punya banyak video mereka yang dia kagetkan adalah kenyataan kalau Jessica tahu tentang video itu lalu menggunakannya untuk mengancam Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti bohong." tak ada nada keyakinan dalam suaranya.

"Akhirnya aku menerimanya," Chanyeol meneruskan tanpa menggubris apa yang tadi dilontarkan Kyungsoo, "Seungsoo marah padaku karena menganggapku menusuknya dari belakang tapi aku meyakinkan dia kalau aku dan Jessica saling mencintai, bodohnya dia percaya." Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, "aku bersyukur dia masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya."

Kyungsoo tercekat kalau kedua bola mata itu menatapnya intens penuh dengan penyesalan, penuh dengan keputusasaan dan penuh dengan cinta.

"Kupikir kau tak akan terpengaruh Kyung karena kukira kau melakukan _sex_ denganku selama ini semata-mata untuk kesenangan saja."

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Kyungsoo merapalkan kata itu berulang kali.

"Ke..kenapa kau ma..mau menerima Jessica? Kau bisa saja membiarkan dia menyebarkan video itu." Kyungsoo mulai tersengal nafasnya dengan jntung bertalu.

"Karena aku takut namamu, nama keluargamu akan tercoreng kalau video itu sampai menyebar. Kalau hanya namaku yang rusak aku tak masalah Kyung."

"Kena..kenapa Chanyeol?" sungguh penjelasan dari Chanyeol membuat kepalanya pusing. Kenapa dia sampai mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi pacar Jessica hanya karena video itu? bukankah selama ini _namja_ itu tidak peduli dengannya? jadi tak berpengaruh kan kalaupun video itu memberi dampak buruk untuk Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku tak mungkin melukaimu Kyung, aku mencintaimu Kyung, aku selalu mencintaimu hingga detik ini."

Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, kakinya tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya merosot. Dia terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang dibeberkan oleh Chanyeol. Ada 2 hal yang selama ini tak diketahuinya. Pertama bukan Chanyeol yang salah, dirinyalah yang salah. Kalau dulu dia tidak gegabah mengambil keputusan mungkin jadinya tidak seperti ini. Dia sudah terbutakan oleh prasangka buruk terhadap Chanyeol hingga dia membuat keputusan singkat dengan memilih pergi daripada melihat Chanyeol bersama wanita lain. Ketakutan lainnya yang mendukung dia pergi adalah Chanyeol yang tidak mengharapkan bayi mereka. Dia tidak mau kehilangan darah dagingnya, darah daging Chanyeol.

Tapi kenyataan satu lagi yang membuat dia lebih terpuruk.

 _Chanyeol mencintaiku? Dia mencintaiku selama ini?_

"Maafkan aku Kyung, kalau saja dulu aku jujur padamu semuanya tak akan seperti ini."

 _Dia mencintaku? Namja ini mencintaiku?_

Dia belum yakin tapi dia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Dari matanya Kyungsoo bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Sebenarnya dari dulu Kyungsoo melihatnya. Ketika mereka sedang berhubungan tidak satu atau dua kali dia melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu memuja dirinya tapi dulu dia begitu takut untuk menanyakannya. Dia takut kalau jawaban yang diberikan Chanyeol akan beda dengan yang diharapkan.

"Kyung aku.."

Drrtt..drtt..

Ucapannya disela oleh getar dari handphonenya, awalnya dia ingin mengabaikan tapi getarannya tak kunjung berhenti.

Jongin?

 _"_ _Kau dimana Chan? anak-anakmu menangis, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Pip.

"Kyungsoo sepertinya kita harus kembali, si kembar menangis." Chanyeol tak menunggu apakah Kyungsoo mengikutinya atau tidak. Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanya kedua anaknya yang sedang menangis menantinya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa berharap untuk dapat cepat sampai dikamar Hyeona, mendekap dan menenangkan mereka. Mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan kemana-mana.

Chanyeol lupa kalau berjalan selain membutuhkan sepasang kaki yang kuat dia juga membutuhkan sepasang mata yang awas. Keduanya harus bekerja sama agar dia sampai tujuan dengan selamat dan cepat. Percuma kau mempunyai kaki kuat tapi matamu tidak kau pakai. Itu yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

Terdengar konyol karena dia terjatuh dari tangga karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri tapi masihkah kau berkata konyol ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dengan _namja_ itu?

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan tergesa-gesa. Teriakan dari Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu mengembalikan kesadarannya dari lamunan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakannya menggema, mengiba melihat kondisi Chanyeol sekarang, "Chan...ya Tuhan!" tangannya gemetaran melihat darah segar yang menggenang di lantai berwarna putih ini.

"Ky...uhuk.." Kyungsoo semakin kalut melihat darah keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kumohon tetap buka matamu, buka matamu Park Chanyeol." airmata Kyungsoo jatuh bercampur dengan darah Chanyeol yang semakin banyak. Dengan tangan yang berubah warna menjadi merah dia memanggil Jongin.

 _"_ _Yaa, kau dimana?"_

"Hy..hyung..akk..aku..at..atap. Chan.."

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"_

"Tidak Chanyeol buka matamu!"

Handphonenye tergeletak, dia memilih mengabaikan teriakan Jongin diseberang sana.

"Kyu...ng."

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai tanda untuk Chanyeol berhenti bicara.

"Ak..akkuhh.."

"Berhenti bicara Park."

Dalam situasi ini harusnya Kyungsoo fokus dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang semakin melemah tapi otaknya tak bisa menghalangi suara orang itu.

 _Chanyeol sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Dia bahkan pernah dirawat selama seminggu karena mengurusi Seungsoo. Dia juga tak pernah absen untuk mengurusi Nyonya Do di rumah sakit jiwa mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia jatuh sakit._

Itu suara Junmyeon yang Kyungsoo ketahui sebagai dokter dari kakaknya. Dia bertemu dengannya tadi siang saat dia tak sengaja menemukan kamar Seungsoo. Begitu tahu siapa dirinya, Junmyeon langsung menceritakan apa yang dia tahu tentang Chanyeol.

 _Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu, Kyungsoo ssi. Aku memang tak tahu persis permasalahannya tapi melihat penderitaan Chanyeol selama ini aku harap dia mendapat kata maaf darimu._

Tadinya dia tak ingin memafkan Chanyeol, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada dirinya dan juga keluarganya bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memaafkan Chanyeol? tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol tadi, dia merasa bersalah karena tak sepenuhnya kesalahan ada pada _namja_ itu.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku kumohon bertahanlah." Kyungsoo semakin panik melihat nafas Chanyeol yang kesulitan.

"TOLOOOONG!" dengan sekuat tenaga dia berteriak berharap ada yang mendengarnya lalu menolongnya.

"Kyu..ng.."

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Akkuuhh..." dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan apa yang selama ini dia pendam. Sudah cukup selama 7 tahun dia hidup dalam penyesalan. Sudah cukup selama 7 tahun dia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk hadir lagi dalam hidupnya. "men...mencinta...imuuhh."

Dengan tangan memerah terkena darahnya sendiri Chanyeol memegang pipi Kyungsoo.

 _Halus, masih sama seperti dulu._

Pelan namun pasti tenaganya tersedot, matanya memberat dan nafasnya tak lagi teratur.

"Tidaaakkkk, Chanyeol bangun!CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo meraung sambil mendekap tubuh Chanyeol yang kini tak bergerak. Kedua mata itu telah terpejam, akankah untuk selamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Holaaa,,, ada yang terkejut dengan fakta diatas?

Seperti judulya, kamu tak pernah tahu apa yang dialami Chanyeol setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Kamu tak pernah tahu fakta apa dibalik semua yang terjadi.

Semuanya adalah fiksi, murni dari otak aku jadi kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dan tidak sama dengan pemikiran kalian well itu hak kalian, perbedaan itu indah loh, hehe

Big thanks to everyone who following this story till the end, I love you guys so much!

This story is nothing without all of your love, mumumu

So this is the end, any complain?

Karena tak semua kisah itu berakhir happy ending guys, justru yang nyesek yang biasanya dikenang,,hohoho

Comments are love for me^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

1 year later

Sinar matahari yang menyengat di luar sana seakan sebagai menjadi pengingat kalau sudah waktunya dia bangun tapi salahkan saja pekerjaan yang menggunung sehingga mengharuskan dia tetap terjaga hingga pukul 3 malam jadi bangun siang tak masalah kan?

Brak.

Sepertinya akan masalah.

Kedua matanya masih terpejam walau sedari tadi dia sudah sadar. Dia merencanakan untuk menambah jam tidur tapi merasakan kasurnya yang bertambah berat dia hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati.

" _Appa_ , ayo bangun. Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajak kami ke Lotte world."

 _See_ , dia tak akan bisa tidur lagi setelah ini.

" _Appa_ , _Appa_." tubuhnya tergoncang tapi matanya tetap terpejam, " _Appaaaaaaa_." dia hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati mendengar rengekan "putra"nya.

"Kau lupa kodenya _prince_." sahutnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Detik berikutnya dia merasakan kecupan di pipi kiri dan kanan lalu beralih ke dahi dan terakhir di kedua matanya.

Sang anak tertawa melihat _appa_ nya membuka mata, "wah, anak _Appa_ tampan sekali."

"Tentu kan _appa_ nya juga tampan."

Kedua laki-laki beda usia itu tertawa bersama, " _Appaaaa_." Ups sang _princess_ datang mengganggu, begitulah pemikiran sang prince. "ayo cepat mandi, kami sudah siap tinggal _appa_ saja yang belum."

" _Appa_ tidak akan mandi kecuali dapat hadiah dari _princess_ dulu." sang anak hanya memutar bola mata jengah tapi menurutinya juga. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya, cium pipi kiri kanan,dahi lalu kedua mata sang ayah.

"Baiklah sekarang Hyeona dan Hyeowoon keluar dulu, _appa_ mau mandi." dengan senyum lebar di wajah masing-masing, kedua anak itu keluar dari kamar _appa_ nya sementara sang _appa_ hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat antusias sang anak untuk pergi ke Lotte World.

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi namun bukan dua anak kecil tadi yang masuk melainkan seorang _yeoja_ dengan perut agak buncit menandakan kehamilannya yang masuk 4 bulan.

"Kau sudah bangun? pasti si kembar berisik." sang istri menghampiri suaminya yang terlihat lelah, "kalau masih mengantuk tidur saja dulu, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Sang suami tidak mengiyakan melainkan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah cukup tidur sayang lagipula mereka begitu senang untuk pergi ke Lotte World." katanya sebelum memeluk pinggang sang istri, "selamat pagi anakku, apa kau membuat _eomma_ mu repot?" sapanya pada perut buncit istrinya. "Apa kau yakin akan ikut? aku takut kau kelelahan sayang."

Sang istri menggeleng, "tidak akan _Oppa_ , lagipula ada Jongin _hyung_ yang akan menemaniku nanti sementara kau dan Sehun menjaga si kembar dan Hyerin." sang suami mengiyakan, "tapi besok kau tak perlu ikut menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara. Aku dan Sehun serta Jongin akan menjemput mereka."

"Apa Kyungsoo yakin akan pulang?" tanya istrinya sambil membelai rambut cokelat sang suami. "Apa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sembuh?"

Sang suami yang bernama Byun Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "sudah. Terakhir aku mengunjunginya di Amerika bulan lalu, Chanyeol sudah bisa berjalan Xe. Aku harap dia bisa kembali sehat seperti semula."

Xena, Nam Xena atau setelah menikah dia menjadi Byun Xena menghembuskan nafas mendengar penuturan suaminya yang sudah dia nikahi dari 6 bulan lalu. "Kuharap begitu, kasihan Hyeona dan Hyeowoon yang terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya."

Baekhyun membenarkan. Selanjutnya tak kata yang terucap, keduanya diam menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Xena teringat kejadian satu tahun belakangan.

Xena sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan menikah dengan mantan pacar ayahnya Hyeowoon. Awalnya dia mengenal Baekhyun karena dia sering menjenguk Chanyeol yang kala itu dirawat dirumah sakit karena jatuh dari tangga. Dia sering mengasuh si kembar jika Kyungsoo, Jongin ataupun Sehun sibuk mengurusi Chanyeol yang bisa dibilang kritis. Dia jadi tahu masa lalu bosnya yang benar-benar kelam.

Keadaan Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya membaik meskipun sudah memasuki minggu kedua. Dia masih koma dan saat itu Seungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terpuruk dengan kematian kakaknya, dia sempat jatuh sakit tapi keadaan Chanyeol yang mulai membaik membuat _namja_ itu mulai menjalani hari-harinya dengan lebih baik.

Kyungsoo memutuskan putus dengan Baekhyun karena dia ingin fokus dengan Chanyeol. Setelah semua yang dialami Chanyeol selama ini dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Walau berat tapi Baekhyun menerima, dia bahagia asal Kyungsoo bahagia.

Begitu juga dengan hubungan Xena dan Arthur juga tak berjalan baik karena Arthur harus pulang ke negara asalnya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan menghilangkan sakit hatinya, _yeoja_ itu memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan si kembar.

Satu bulan setelah Chanyeol akhirnya sadar, _namja_ itu dibawa ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih intensif. Hyeona dan Hyeowoon tak mungkin dibawa jadi dia dititipkan pada Xena karena Jongin juga ikut ke Amerika. Sehun dan Baekhyun setuju untuk mengurus perusahaan Chanyeol supaya Xena bisa fokus mengurusi si kembar. Mereka bahu membahu dalam keadaan sulit dan saling mendoakan untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol.

Sesekali mereka menjenguk Chanyeol untuk melihat keadaannya. Chanyeol mengalami gegar otak ringan serta patah tulang di kaki kanannya. Untung saja keadaannya membaik dari waktu ke waktu tapi kakinya membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa berjalan seperti dulu.

Saat itulah kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Xena terjalin. Terlalu sering bertemu bahkan tak jarang mereka menginap di tempat yang sama membuat benih cinta perlahan tumbuh.

Awalnya Xena tak yakin ketika Baekhyun melamarnya, dia pernah menjadi gay jadi ketakutan kalau Baekhyun tidak serius dengannya pasti ada. Tapi lihatlah sekarang dirinya sudah berbadan dua mengandung anak Baekhyun.

Terkadang takdir tak masuk di akal. Yang tadinya jauh bisa menjadi dekat dan yang tadinya dekat bisa menjadi jauh.

"Sayang, aku lupa kalau nanti sore nyonya Do ingin bertemu dengan si kembar."

Ibunya Kyungsoo perlahan membaik setelah melihat Kyungsoo kembali. Kejiwaannya perlahan pulih sehingga dia dinyatakan aman untuk keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa namun dia memilih untuk tinggal di panti jompo saja dengan alasan disana lebih tenang. Sesekali dia meminta untuk bertemu dengan cucu-cucunya yang selama ini tak dia ketahui keberadaanya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja, kita bisa mengunjunginya dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga?"

"Ide bagus, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

Mereka kemudian berbagi ciuman dipagi hari tanpa sadar kalau pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang, "oh jadi seperti ini kelakuan kalian dirumah. Pintu kamar tidak dikunci bagaimana kalau anak-anakku masuk dan melihat adegan mesum kalian?"

Sepasang suami istri itu menegang mendengar suara yang seharusnya berada di Amerika sana.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Xena lalu berlari memeluk _namja_ yang dulu menjabat sebagai bosnya. Dia sampai lupa dengan kehamilannya.

"Wahh, aku tak menyangka kau bisa hamil juga."

Pletak.

"Yaa, kau pikir aku bukan wanita." Xena menggembungkan pipinya, "kupikir setelah otakmu bermasalah kau akan lebih baik lagi dalam bersikap ternyata sama saja."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, "kau juga tidak berubah, tetap tidak sopan pada bosmu ini."

Kalau diteruskan perdebatan mereka akan semakin panjang jadi Baekhyun maju sebagai penengah, "kenapa pulang sekarang? bukankah rencananya besok." tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan si kembar jadi kami putuskan untuk maju sehari lagipula aku sudah sehat."

Senang rasanya bisa melihat Chanyeol sehat seperti sedia kala. Saat pertama kali ditemukan, Baekhyun sempat ragu kalau nyawa Chanyeol akan selamat melihat begitu banyaknya darah di lokasi kejadian. Jantungnya juga sempat berhenti berdetak tapi untung saja dia masih selamat.

"Kyungsoo dimana?" kepala Baekhyun menengok kiri kanan mencari keberadaan si _namja_ dengan mata bulat itu.

Chanyeol berdecak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, "kalian terlalu sibuk hingga tidak sadar kalau kami sudah masuk dari tadi, kupikir kalian ada di apartemen Jongin jadi kami mencari kalian disana ternyata sampai disana tidak ada, pantas saja ternyata kalian sibuk didalam kamar."

Keduanya hanya meringis, merasa tak enak karena meninggalkan si kembar sendirian di ruang tamu. Tadinya Xena masuk ke kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun tapi namanya juga pengantin baru, baru 6 bulan maksudnya.

"Ya sudah ayo siap-siap bukannya kita mau pergi ke Lotte world?"

"Eh, kau tak capek? kalian kan baru sampai." tanya Xena.

"Mau bagaimana lagi baik Hyeona maupun Hyeowoon langsung mengajakku ke Lotte world begitu melihatku dan Kyungsoo, dasar anak-anak bukannya menanyakan keadaanku. Ini pasti ajaranmu Byun." Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau mau mereka menangisi kepulanganmu?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, "benar juga kau. Aku lebih suka mereka menyambutku seperti tadi."

"Oh ya, kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana melamar Kyungsoo?" Xena bertanya setelah mereka terdiam sejenak.

Chanyeol cuma bisa menampilkan tawa lebarnya, "kau tak tahu saja, bulan depan pernikahan kami."

Xena menjerit, Baekhyun juga menjerit bukan karena kabar gembira itu tapi lebih kepada memarahi istrinya yang suka lupa kalau dia berbadan dua. Tingkah lakunya seperti tak membawa nyawa saja diperutnya.

"Woaahhh, aku harus mendiskusikan persiapannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia diapartemen Jongin kan?"

Setelah Chanyeol mengangguk, Xena langsung melesat keluar. Gadis itu tidak memedulikan teriakan Baekhyun untuk hati-hati.

Jongin dan Sehun tinggal disebelah mereka, alasanya supaya mereka lebih dekat dan fleksibel dalam menjaga si kembar. Apalagi setelah Jongin dan Sehun mengadopsi seorang gadis manis berumur 2 tahun yang ditemukan Jongin sedang mengemis, membuatnya harus menitipkan anak yang bernama Hyerin, Oh Hyerin kepada Xena.

"Hei Baek.." Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol setelah Xena tak terlihat lagi. Dia bertanya ada apa yang dijawab Chanyeol, "terima kasih untuk semua. Terima kasih untuk menjaga putra-putriku, perusahaanku terlebih terima kasih telah melepaskan Kyungsoo untukku."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, dia kira dia tidak akan bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepannya, berbicara dengannya, "kau salah Chanyeol." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan bertanya, "sejak awal aku mengenal Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah menjadi milikku."

Sepertinya Chanyeol tahu kalimat lanjutan yang akan Baekhyun berikan untuknya, " _he always yours_."

Tuh kan..

Bodohnya Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kalau sedari dulu Kyungsoo selalu menjadi miliknya. Bahkan ikatan pernikahan rasanya tak akan cukup untuk menyatukan mereka, karena masih ada kematian.

Tapi..

Selama mereka saling mencintai bakan kematian pun tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka, bukan?

.

.

.

 **The (real) Ending.**

Okay, pada dasarnya aku ga suka sad ending jadi aku bikin happy ending juga.

Terserah kalian mau pilih yang mana, dan jangan timpuk aku kenapa aku buat ending kayak gitu.-,-

Huwaaaa kelar juga nih ff, terima kasih banyak semua #deepbow

Terakhiiirrr!

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
